


No More Dream

by infiresmanyeeeah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, KPop AU, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, basically it's just a kpop au, kpop, that is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiresmanyeeeah/pseuds/infiresmanyeeeah
Summary: As the thoughts traveled through his consciousness absently, Shoyou shuddered as he recognized the sound he so dreaded to be pleasured by.
That beautiful sickeningly sweet voice that made his bones chilled and his face hot flushed with something that he hoped was anger.
He pushed his way through a door marked “STAFF ONLY” knowing he’d be in serious trouble if he was caught sneaking around, but his body had carried him there and there was no part of him still willing to fight it.
He couldn’t understand it. What possible reason could he have to want to see this monster of a thing up so dangerously close?
And as he had expected, it was a mistake. A hauntingly devastatingly beautiful mistake.





	1. Eyes, Nose, Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> If you are reading this, already, thank you!  
> I did some really weird stuff in this chapter if any of that turns you off just let me know because I'm still experimenting with the other chapters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Korean stuff! And my Korean knowledge is pretty minimal so I'll probably screw it up a lot TBH.  
> I know making Korean AU's of Japanese stuff is weird but I'll have some wacky ideas for the future so bear with me.
> 
> FUTURE CHAPTERS are going include other characters and the forming of a group so lookout for Trainee Life in the next few chapters.
> 
> Also, I'll be including lots of supplementary content like songs and videos and stuff that inspired the material.  
> This isn't really a cross over, if you know nothing about Kpop but just love gay little volleybabies it's totally okay.  
> I'll give provide links to content to help you fill the gaps if you're interested. :D
> 
> FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Eyes, Nose, Lips by TaeYang  
> https://youtu.be/aWkiu9ANcEo  
> (you can start listening where it says "STAFF ONLY" in the actual chapter for a nice dramatic effect)
> 
> special treat:  
> https://youtu.be/ZVVH--7P-t8  
> (basically I'll be assigning each volleybaby a kpop boy so here's a little spoiler:  
> BTS  
> Jungkook - Kageyama Tobio  
> Jimin - Hinata Shoyou)
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY!  
> (oh I almost forgot, sorry in advance for the awkwardly placed flashback)

As simmering hot spotlights retreated into and dimmed to darkness all around him, Shoyou felt his body quivering and wavering beneath his warm damp clothes. His pupils dilating and his head becoming heavy, he broadened his stance to keep from falling over.

 

He could feel the sweat dripping down his spine beneath his thin white loose-fitting t-shirt. It tickled his warm skin and the hairs on his neck and back stood at attention. He pinched and pulled at the damp fabric that clung tightly to his sticky hot flesh.

 

It was less than 5 seconds, but Hinata Shoyou longed for an eternity; to breathe in that moment, to revel in the spotlight.

 

He had lived to stand on that black slick hungry platform beneath those white hot lights.

 

So he had to relish every instant, and cherish each panicked and struggling breath.

 

Because not long after that brief and beautiful moment… he and his group would be judged.

 

If they were to be judged harshly, they’d likely not continue onto the next round.

 

_That means no more singing… No more dancing.... No more standing on stage in the spotlight…_ Shoyou thought desperately to himself.

 

As the precious moment embedded itself deeply and tenderly into Shoyou’s very soul, he could feel the end encroaching.

 

Shoyou glanced around himself at all his friends, heaving and panting after putting their every effort into that performance.

 

An oddball group from his art school; 2 choir students, a ballet student and an actor.

 

They had put themselves through so much for this opportunity, and for Shoyou.

 

His face burned hot suddenly and he smiled around at his pals gratefully, overwhelmed with gratitude.

 

“Nice job, guys! You really did your best!” Shoyou beamed at the would-be idols, each one folded over in agony and gasping for air.

 

An innocent and gracious smile; one that caused his friends to resist persistently.

 

“No way, Shou-yah! It was all you. We messed up a whole bunch…” Izumi rubbed his hand on the back of his head nervously ruffling his hair, a rosy color swept over his soft freckled cheeks.

 

Hinata’s smile withered slightly as his head hung to his shoulder.

 

“But really, thank yo-” But before he could finish his sentiment the handlers were rushing the stage, wiping it down with towels and squirt bottles and shooing Shoyou and his friends away.

 

As Shoyou’s shivering, tired body struggled to carry him down the stairs and offstage something ugly and annoying caught his eye for the second time that day.

 

_Of Course, It’s the King._ Shoyou thought bitterly to himself wiping his sweaty palms on his tapered joggers. His heart tap danced up his chest, taking residence in his throat as he tried to swallow it away.

 

_Here he comes. With his stupid perfect hair. His stupid stylish clothes. His stupid fancy junior idol group and their stupid practiced coordinated flawless dancing._ He was just as polished and handsome as he had been earlier that day when Shoyou encountered him for the first time.

 

And ever since that first moment Shoyou had hated him with all the passion his tiny body could muster.

 

In his exhausted state Shoyou kind of wanted to tuck away and take off in the other direction. But his pride kept him grounded in their direct route, waiting and wanting though he wasn’t sure what for.

 

They approached the stage at a leisurely speed, leaving Shoyou vibrating impatiently in suspense. Most of the group looked disinterested and bored, but the king wore that same scowling expression Shoyou remembered. And then Shoyou realized he could hear the pounding of his own heart, and he prayed his face wasn’t as blood red as it felt.

 

When they finally pushed past the crowd of onlookers and got into view, Shoyou looked them over once more. Shoyou knew that The King was their main member, but surprisingly the rest of the group didn’t seem to be walking close behind him, like he had imagined. It was more like they were trailing behind him, pocketing off into smaller groups, leaving him alone in the forefront.

 

Shoyou eyed him up and down from a distance. He was tall, and his skin was tanner than Shoyou’s like he’d spent more time in the sun. His hair was as sleek and perfect as Shoyou had remembered, somehow darker than all the jet black clothes he was wearing. He had a slim hooded jacket with a bright green zipper which he had zipped shut all the way to his collar, and his tattered black jeans were slim and snugged tightly on his muscular legs

 

Shoyou suddenly felt under-dressed and frumpy in his soggy loose thin white t shirt that hung off his shoulder haphazardly. He frowned down at his slightly worn red sneakers and grey panel joggers that tapered and bunched at his ankles. Honestly, when he had first arrived at the Block Bank he thought he seemed really stylish and cool. He had felt confident. He had felt good.  
That was before Kageyama.

 

_He seems even scarier when I can barely stand up…_

 

It had been a few hours since they had first encountered him and his group in the lobby areas, but Shoyou still remembered the bitter taste it left him with clearly.

 

 

yo sorry this is a flashback:

 

They had overheard other groups raving about the scariest competition and Izumi and Kouji thought it would be smart to listen out for who they might be up against.There had been a few stories, but the one that had stuck out the most to Shoyou was The King. And before he had known it he felt Kouji tugging at the loose sleeve of his arm and heard the sound of hushed voices crying “It’s him! It’s him!”

 

“Look, Shoyou. That’s the guy. The **King**.” Kouji was still tugging and whispering into Shoyou’s ear.

 

He could see him. How could he have missed him? Every person in that room was staring at him. And Shoyou got this weird sick feeling.

 

“Guys this is bad news!” Izumi pushed a space between Kouji and Shoyou desperately. “That guy, and his group… yeah that’s Kitagawa Daichi. They are…”

 

“OUR FIRST MATCHUP!” They all shouted together.

 

“Fuck! No way! This is bad…” Kouji fumbled over his words putting his hand over his mouth, and a mood of dread spread over them like a plague.

 

It wasn’t long after that moment that Shoyou suddenly darted across the empty gap in the crowded lobby area, ducking his small body in and out between the groups to arrive at his course’s destination.

 

By the time Izumi had noticed, he was already in the midst of a confrontation and Kouji and Izumi stole a quick worried glance at each other before darting after their reckless friend.

 

“Sorry! Sorry! Forgive him, please! He’s a little worked up today.” Izumi interrupted bowing swiftly to each of the members before him. But they had all ignored him. They each had their eyes on Shoyou, though Izumi hadn’t quite been sure what it was Shoyou had said before he approached them. “Shoyou, what did you-”

 

“You.” The voice was low and firm, and Izumi had realized it had come from the king. ”Don’t make it sound so easy. I doubt you’re ready to do what you claim.”

 

“Yeah? Well. We’ll see. Won’t we?” Shoyou said smiling back ferociously the way he did when he was too excited.

 

“Yeah. Whatever. We’ll see.” The King retorted once more.

 

Shoyou spun around quickly and begun to storm off, satisfied with himself for some strange reason. Izumi and Kouji absently followed behind him looking around and at each other as if they would somehow find the answers there.

 

“Hey you!” The breathy voice called out in the crowd after them, and the chattering voices began to fall quiet. Shoyou felt this weird sensation, like a tug, as if a chain was pulling at him from behind. And it was The King. Silence fell all around them like crumbs to the floor.

 

“Don’t forget to watch for it. If you’re not scared, that is.” He said it with stern honesty, turning to push through the crowd and vanish into the mass of humans. But Shoyou couldn't understand what he meant.

 

_What a complete weirdo..._ Shoyou thought bitterly to himself.

 

END OF FLASHBACK SORRRY

 

 

_It wasn’t fair. I never stood a chance against you did I? ___

 

As The King finally stood before him, Shoyou’s instincts took over and their eyes locked as he stabilized his body, finally able to somehow stand firm.

 

But Izumi panicked and began to sweat nervously, tugging at Shoyou’s sleeve trying to pull him from an inevitable conflict.

 

But neither The King nor Shoyou were affected by his pleas. And neither would bat an eye for several moments. They just stood there glaring at each other.

 

Shoyou wanted to say something, but the words slipped away from him like soap and in the desperate tension he was only left with the eager focus of his blood orange glare.

 

His heart was locked in place, pounding awkwardly in his throat. His stomach had lurched into his chest, and every drop of blood he had to his name had migrated to his face. Yet somehow he was still standing, still conscious, staring into the deep blue eyes of a boy who seemed twice as tall and twice as handsome as himself.

 

And Shoyou wanted to break away. He needed to. He needed to run and hide and pretend he wasn’t seasick just standing in the presence of that sleek black hair and those broad sturdy shoulders.

 

“You again…” The low and airy voice fell from his pouty pink lips like rain drops, and Shoyou felt his whole world stumble and fall over and crash, like china, to the floor.

 

_Don’t talk to me._ Shoyou thought inwardly. _Don’t acknowledge me. Don’t look at me like that._

 

The shadowy blue eyes broke away finally with a frustrated sigh, and Shoyou caught his breath, which he realized he’d been holding all that time. And after the long tense and heavy moment Izumi finally succeeded at prying him away, and they stumbled from the stage, allowing the King and his aloof group passage.

 

“Shou-yah! You’ve really got to stop getting into it with scary guys like that. Are you crazy?” Izumi smiled nervously, his speckled face slick with sweat.

 

Shoyou felt a prickle of guilt at making his friend whom he was so grateful towards so frightened. But he couldn't help his prideful streak most days, and that King was no doubt: an arrogant jerk. 

 

Not to mention he was apparently... really really mind-blowingly undeniably talented, which frustrated Shoyou beyond belief. Worst of all...

 

_He has everything I don’t. He’s tall… He’s good looking..._

 

Kageyama Tobio was the main vocalist and dancer in one of the junior groups at Aoba Johsai, one of the big 3 production companies in the industry. Some of the voices Shoyou overheard in the lobby had said he was the “King of the Stage” and an intimidating performer to say the least. A born idol.

 

He was the kind person Shoyou dreamt of being. He was living the life that Shoyou dreamt of living.

 

_What a stupid perfect jerk...._ Shoyou whimpered to himself, kicking at the floor boards.

 

“Oh please! These wussy idols are nothing to worry about. Sho could take ‘em on or off the stage!” Kouji piped in clumsily, slapping Shoyou hard on the back and he felt the mood lighten considerably.

 

Then he remembered, just how lucky he really was. To be surrounded by so many supportive and kind people. Shoyou didn’t need natural born talent or a big name company to reach his dreams, he had persistence, he had tenacity, he had hard work, and most of all, he had his friends…

 

Or at least, that’s what he thought. But he had already forgotten about a very important essential part… continuing on to the next round. 

 

They watched Kageyama Tobio and his Kitagawa Daichi’s performance best they could from an overcrowded auditorium, Shoyou tiptoeing and leaning over other irritated first-round contestants to sneak a peek here and there. He wasn’t even really sure why he wanted to see, but as difficult as it was Shoyou could tell that their competition was undeniably impressive.

 

_Is this what you wanted me to see?_

 

They were eventually rushed from the auditorium before the performance concluded with the mass of other contestants. And when the judges decisions finally lit up that dirty tv monitor in that crowded stuffy waiting room they were already listed as…

 

**_ELIMINATED._ **

 

The Junior Block Bank was a winner takes all elimination tournament between groups and individuals to prove who has what it takes to be a real idol. Jaw dropping performances, spine tingling vocals, stylish clothes and beautiful handsome people. Idols were loved and revered, worshiped even. He **needed** to be an idol. Shoyou dreamed of entering since he was 13 and was finally able to as senior in art school once he had begged and pleaded enough of his classmates to make the group minimum requirement for entry. But this had been his last chance before he was too old to enter as an amateur, and now it was already over.

 

Only 3 minutes and 16 seconds on stage and Shoyou didn’t even have enough energy retained to cry. 

_This isn’t the way it was supposed to be… ___

 

He couldn’t have imagined it would be over so soon. Only one song, only one opportunity to stand on the stage he’d always been longing for.

 

His face was burning hot again, this time out of anger instead of gratitude.

 

Partly, he was angry at himself, both for not being good enough to win, and for being gullible enough to believe he could, but most all… he was angry at Kageyama Tobio. For being a living breathing example of what it took to be a star and what Hinata Shoyou would likely never be.

 

His knees buckled and he wavered, and Shoyou felt like he was going to vomit.

 

“I hear that Kitagawa Daichi already moved on to the second round. The second round has a solo competition for the Main Vocalist. Lucky you don’t have to do that kind of thing, huh Shou-yah?” His friends were laughing and talking nervously among themselves.

 

They touched him and addressed him by name. They tried to keep him involved, but he wasn’t even in the room. He wasn’t even on the planet. He was deep in an endless sea of regret and dread, off in a world of whispering shadows, lost in those stormy blue eyes-- 

 

“Yeah! Imagine having to sing by yourself like that! Maybe if I did that kind of thing all the time, but... it sounds way too scary!” The first year students were nervously laughing at the thought of singing on stage alone. Shoyou wanted nothing more than the thrill of dominating the stage on his own, but he... wasn’t good enough.

 

_What will it take?_

 

As Shoyou’s thoughts carried him away, he didn’t notice as his body carried him off elsewhere.

 

Every ounce of his will was wrapped up in his path to revenge, his mind locked in the shadowy enigma that was Kageyama.

 

“Shou-yah!? Where are you going…?” His friends called out to him. Stumbling and struggling to chase after him but his feet were carrying him fast, and Shoyou was faster than all of the others naturally. After just a few strides he had already lost them.

 

_He’s already been a trainee for almost 5 years now, according to what I heard in the lobby._ Shoyou thought excitedly as he darted through the halls. _That’s so cool, it’ll be impossible for me to catch up at this rate... Maybe if I sign up to be a trainee ASAP, pronto! I can at least start working closer to his level. First things first I’ll probably need hours of voice lessons, I’ve got enough energy to pick up any choreography for sure, but… ughhhhh, I can’t sing like that guy can at all! His voice is so awesome and perfect and cool and…_

 

As the thoughts traveled through his consciousness absently, Shoyou shuddered as he recognized the sound he so dreaded to be pleasured by.

 

That beautiful sickeningly sweet voice that made his bones chilled and his face hot flushed with something that he hoped was anger.

 

He pushed his way through a door marked “STAFF ONLY” knowing he’d be in serious trouble if he was caught sneaking around, but his body had carried him there and there was no part of him still willing to fight it.

 

He couldn’t understand it. What possible reason could he have to want to see this monster of a thing up so dangerously close?

 

And as he had expected, it was a mistake. A hauntingly devastatingly beautiful mistake.

 

There he was. Kageyama Tobio. The King. Standing in one dim spotlight, his back turned timidly to the empty auditorium as if he feared being seen or noticed. And as his voice swam elegantly through the dusty air and clamored against the walls of Shoyou’s soul, he felt his eyes drawn to the small presence nestled in center stage, shrouded in all black.

 

His sleek shiny hair glistened in the faint light, and Shoyou had to squint to spot the warm skin that shone from his hands, his neck, his collarbone, the holes at the knees in his jeans… It was nearly impossible for Shoyou to see him at all.

 

Yet Shouyou could sense him, and his aura was so grand and all-consuming that Shoyou felt it filled up the room to the brim.

 

His voice was… innocent. When he spoke his voice had this harsh roughness to it, as if every word was grumbling, but as he sang… it was as if his genuine and pure efforts how somehow cleansed it of all its harshness and it was clear and gentle and youthful. 

 

In his presence Shoyou choked as if he was suffocating, and when his voice peaked and dropped gently Shoyou’s skin prickled into goosebumps. And he rubbed frantically at his arms, trying to deny himself the pleasure.

 

But the song, the moment, the boy was all too… breathtaking.

 

_I hate you._

 

And just as Shoyou thought the words he could hear a sweet succulent echo from just an arm's-length away. Two whispering voices were bickering among themselves but Shoyou was certain that he had understood that last part clearly.

 

He turned swiftly in the dusty darkness, curious to identify the owner of a voice that so clearly stated, “I hate him” about the King who Shoyou too, had hated so deeply. But to his jolting shock the culprit was none other than popular Aoba Johsai talent, Oikawa Tohru and Shoyou had to put his own hand to his mouth to stop a loud “Eep!” from slipping out.

 

Casually standing propped against the stage, his thinly striped black and white blazer popped like an optical illusion in the shadowy auditorium. And as Shoyou finally composed himself he had noticed another figure beside him, his band-mate and co-trainee Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

Though Shoyou had to squint to see them in the darkness, once his eyes had finally adjusted he was desperate to commit every detail of their existence to memory. Oikawa’s soft locks were pushed back carelessly by black designer shades, exposing his milky complexion which glistened even in the shadows. His tight fitting jeans and t shirt melding into the dark in their pure blackness. But even in the pitch black Shoyou could still see Iwazumi, flustered and annoyed, tugging and adjusting a loose graphic tee that draped across his muscular form as he scolded his handsome friend. His jeans were less posh and more tattered than Oikawa’s, though they were the same pitch black, and around his waist casually hung a soft designer flannel in a bright green and blue plaid.

 

Shoyou’s eyes flickered in excitement. Two famous idols were standing just offstage in the middle of Kageyama’s breathtaking performance… and they were dissing him? The idea thrilled him a little and a shiver traversed his spine.

 

Then he realized... That the beloved idol, casually propped up against the stage to view Kageyama Tobio’s performance, wore the same expression that made Shoyou’s stomach churn with familiarity and his heart ache with realization.

 

_Jealousy._

 

Shoyou clenched his fists in anger whipping his focus back to the beast onstage, as the chills returned to his skin and Shoyou began getting drawn back into the bittersweet performance.

 

Finally, the boy on stage turned to face the mostly empty and dark auditorium and Shoyou felt his chest tighten.

 

He was 100% certain that from onstage with all the lights in his face, there was absolutely no way that he could see Shoyou standing there with his fists clenched and his face all contorted in envy.

 

But for the briefest moment, their eyes met, and Shoyou saw what could only have been… tears, glistening softly in the milky stage light; sparkles that streamed beautifully down the handsome boys face.

 

But in that briefest moment, Shoyou felt… pity. An emotion that made him even more infuriated with himself and causing him to storm dramatically from the dark auditorium. Leaving the door free to slam behind him he stomped through the wide hallway.

 

Frustrated with his own mediocrity. Frustrated with Kageyama Tobio’s overwhelming beauty and talent. Frustrated with the wet hot tears pouring down his face.


	2. Thousands of Angry Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again if you're reading! :D
> 
> Unfortunately, today's chapter is a little shorter than I intended and since there's no performing there won't be any extra content this time.  
> But it's a little more lighthearted and fluffier than chapter 1, so enjoy!

Four more successful auditions. There had been four more successful auditions, and it had become no doubt that the debut was soon to follow.

 

It was that look in their eyes. Daichi and Kiyoko-shii, and even the President. That glistening drunk look that you get from too many drinks or a passionate kiss. They were all too... thrilled. Which meant debut was on the horizon.

 

Yet for some reason… Sugawara Koushi wasn’t excited. He felt too… comfortable. Far too relaxed.

 

Four more successful auditions, in only 6 months. The most recent having been some of the most promising prospects thus far. Koushi had never doubted the way Daichi grinned about a good thing.

 

_It must be a good thing._

 

The worst part was not even being worried. There were nearly 40 total trainees in the company, and each one understood that only a select few, the very best of the best, would be selected for debut. Yet he was one of those few. For some strange reason he was the one expected to stand in the spotlight…

 

_I want this._

 

But even as he thought it, he couldn’t believe it was that simple. Everyone thinks they want to be the star, but no one wants to live with the pressure, no one wants to endure the arduous training.

 

Koushi had been aching, all this time, in the heavy weight of those hot white lights. Eighty vengeful and envious eyes all gnawing at his back, critiquing his every move, desperate to find any inch of him that was inferior to themselves so they could claw their way into his spot.

 

How many times had he been forced to hear another trainee beg the President for his position, pleading with all sincerity “he’s not worthy! Pick me! I’m a better dancer... a better singer... have better looks...” 

 

_Am I... Am I not worthy?_

 

Was his fate to endure a state of profound mediocrity? To be some inferior unworthy thing to be tossed to the side when another more perfect version came along?

 

_But if I was afraid to be replaced… why do I feel so relieved now that it's really happening?_

 

“Why do you look like you just received a death threat, Suga-sshi?” Tanaka, a loud and prominent spirit came dashing out the practice room drenched in sweat. He had a wild and energetic expression and he scratched at his shaved head as he charged over to where Koushi had been moping.

 

Koushi put on his quiet smile, and he laid his hand coyly on the back of his neck.

 

“Sorry, Tanaka. I guess I just got lost in thought. No need to worry.” He shrugged it all off like usual, digging his fingers awkwardly into the pockets of his slim white jeans, the sleeves of his fluffy soft grey sweater so long that they ruffled and bunched around his small hands.

 

“You’ve been moping around like you know we’re going to replace you for days. You know that a decision hasn’t been made yet.” Daichi’s smooth voice flowed like water through the corridor and around the corner, greeting them first. Followed by Daichi himself, leaning against the wall and smiling handsomely.

 

_Don’t be charming, Daichi. That’s just going to aggravate me._

 

Koushi, turning his head away, let out a smart “Tsk,” and folded his arms.

 

“New choreography, huh, Tanaka? You look like you really wore yourself out this time.” Koushi defaulted to ignoring him, and he could feel Daichi rolling his eyes at his back.

 

“Ohhh, you know it! Just wait to set your eyes on this new concoction of mine Suga-sshi! It’ll leave you… breathless.” His delivery was as dramatic as ever, and Koushi couldn’t help but bubble up into a tremendous giggle fit accompanied only by Tanaka’s desperate pleading and Daichi’s muffled snickering.

 

“Oh wow, Tanaka-sshi! I really **_am_** breathless.” He wiped at the tears in his eyes, quickly stealing a shameless peak at Daichi who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it, ya pretty bastard!” Tanaka shouted as he stomped through the corridor, shoving his hands in his pockets in frustration. “You’ll see! Just wait until you see the routine!” His voice echoed after him as he marched away and out of sight, leaving only Koushi, Daichi and the inevitable tension behind.

 

“There’s no point in avoiding it, I know what you were thinking.” Koushi had his back to Daichi all the time dreading him saying those words. It didn’t help, but he still couldn't turn and face him.

 

“Why do you think that just because you can **_guess_** what’s on my mind you can force me to talk about it?” Koushi’s words were cold and cruel, and they felt foreign in his mouth like tiny pieces of gravel. He wanted to be warm and gracious. Warm and gracious to this kind and courageous boy who had already given him everything, who had already given him too much.

 

“Hmmm. I guess… it’s because I’m your friend.” His words were clear and handsome, absent of any doubt, and Koushi could count each of the individual steps that he laid down as he drew closer to him in the empty hallway. It made him nervous. He wanted to run away. But instead… he just laughed in sarcasm.

 

“Who told you that?” He chirped smartly as he twirled to face his friend bravely, wearing his usual mischievous smile.

 

“You did.” Calm and honest, and to Koushi it felt like warm honey on the back of his tongue. But he couldn’t stop staring, following the magnetic draw of the man’s deep brown eyes. But in that moment, Daichi wasn’t looking back. His eyes wandered elsewhere and Koushi had to wonder… what it was that he was looking at?

 

_What do you see Daichi…_

 

As Koushi drifted off into a warm sea of thoughts again, Daichi’s smooth voice drug him gently back to the surface.

 

“Tell me, Suga. Why are you so certain that we’ll pick the new recruits over you?” His words pierced through Koushi’s fantasy dream like a spear, and he was lurched violently back into the stale breath of reality.

 

“Because,” He snapped, whipping back around to face the empty corridor. “You’d be stupid not to.” Barking with all the false confidence he could muster, Koushi realized he was pickling in a thick sweat that had set in beneath his sweater.

 

“Is that so?” Daichi’s question was empty, light, and meaningless. But for Koushi those words were weighted with a countless number of regrets. “I didn’t think… that was the limit of your ability.”

 

_He’s being honest with me, truly genuine, and all I can give him in return is spite and sarcasm. I’m a coward._

 

Daichi turned and began walking casually down the way he had come, his hands hanging from his pockets.

 

And as the soft sound of the familiar footsteps echoed through the empty hallways and up to Koushi’s eardrum, he had that feeling again. That strange feeling.

 

That horrible horrible sick feeling like he was going to be ripped from the surface of the earth by the desperate pounding of his own beating heart. Like his chest and arms and face were all hot with the burn of a cheap whiskey he had just bottomed. His slender fingers were tangled in his soft grey sweater, grasping at his chest as if he were trying to rip it open and set free the thousands of angry birds that were swirling up his insides, tearing him apart. And for a moment, he had forgotten to breathe.

 

The footsteps dimmed, and as they faded to nothing he finally managed to gasp for air, letting out a soft shrieking gasp that sounded more like a sob.

 

“I-IT’S NOT!” He shouted meekly, his voice cracking as he tried to keep himself from choking up.

 

There was a long pause but the footsteps never continued. He thought maybe he was already alone in the hallway, and he was too nervous to look, tears still streaming down his face.

 

“It’s not the limit… of my ability! It’s not.” He finally managed the composure to finish the thought and his shoulders released from the tense constriction and he was able to relax, thinking that maybe he really was alone in the corridor shouting dramatically at a ghostly audience of nil.

 

 _Cool. Reeeally cool, that’s me. Super cool._ Koushi thought to himself as he wiped the tears from his face with his long sleeves that hung over his fingers.

 

“Good.” Daichi’s warm and calm voice traveled the length of the hall gently, but Koushi felt it like a punch in the gut and he gasped letting out a soft “Yerp!” and inhaling some of his own spit. He then tried desperately not to start choking by holding his breath again. “That’s what I thought.” Daichi finished and then his soft familiar footsteps were accompanied by the clicking and squeaking of a door as it opened and then closed swallowing Daichi up whole.

Koushi gasped for air again, catching on the saliva he’d already heaved in and started choking maniacally.

 

“Je-ECK-sus-ECK christ-ECK! He’s-ECK so-ECK CUTE-ECK-KACK-hack-HACK-heck...!”  
And there he we was. Left alone to choke away the pain in the empty corridor.


	3. Golden Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I’ve decided to devote each team to each group directly, and then within each group I’ll try to find members that best fit. (These choices are made more by where I would like to see a certain character perform in a song or a video, over whether they look like a certain idol or not, though in some cases it's also decided by the interrelationships between idols and their personalities.)
> 
> My intention being when there’s a performance, or a video, or a dance practice in the story you could literally just watch the video and that will help you visualize those parts of the story.  
> (Believe me, this is really fun and what inspired me to write this fic in the first place.)
> 
> So with that in mind, I thought I’d do something fun for this chapter since it's so short and has little to nothing to do with Kpop.
> 
>  
> 
> In defense of Park Jimin as Hinata Shoyou:  
> this is literally just for entertainment and pertains little to the story, feel free to skip it if you want to. :)
> 
> (Let me just point out that Jimin is my bias, and that makes me extremely biased in this area. Though I was able to think of a lot of similarities, I mostly chose Jimin because that’s the position I wanted Hinata to perform in.)
> 
> okay, well there’s this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEAtDmzEFuY
> 
> lol:  
> https://www.youtube.com/embed/8QVukH_rh1o  
> (if you don’t know BTS, Jimin has super red hair in this one.)
> 
> xtra bonus:  
> “Jungkook has no friends.”
> 
> basically, bae is short af:  
> https://youtu.be/Cwf_0FlxN_M
> 
> (also, he called him “Jiminie” as if Jungkook were older than him but he ain’t. Bad boy.)
> 
> same shit, poor short babies:  
> https://youtu.be/K72ZTXQRhXo
> 
> he fly:  
> https://youtu.be/cb3u-bNbucE
> 
> (also, if you can guess who Tsukishima will get matched from this vid, you smart.)
> 
> Basically any jikook will do the trick, for me:  
> (this is unnecessary, but I can’t stop myself.)  
> https://youtu.be/Eo6hSPih8EI  
> Btw “aegyo” means like cute from what I understand.
> 
> But if that doesn’t do it for ya…  
> he smile:  
> [ x ](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/czTJcNJFca8NcZu7W1xbew/152826581877)  
> [ x ](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/czTJcNJFca8NcZu7W1xbew/152827021297)  
> [ x ](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/czTJcNJFca8NcZu7W1xbew/152820122532)  
> [ x ](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/czTJcNJFca8NcZu7W1xbew/152820095172)  
> he pout:  
> [ x ](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/czTJcNJFca8NcZu7W1xbew/152826636337)
> 
>   
>  [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152826673982)   
> 
> 
>   
>  [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152827000142)   
> 
> 
>   
>  [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152820331457)   
> 
> 
> he cute af:  
> [ x ](https://embed.tumblr.com/embed/post/czTJcNJFca8NcZu7W1xbew/152826729537)
> 
>   
>  [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152820461882)   
> 
> 
>   
>  [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152820399077)   
> 
> 
>   
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152820159317)  
> he do “the thing”:  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152826769137)  
> 
> 
>   
>  [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152827072352)   
> 
> 
>   
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152827044117)  
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS UPDATE, AND AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING

The night before his first day at Karasuno was the longest night Hinata Shoyou was ever forced to endure. It wasn’t only the ferocious excitement at finally being accepted after a grueling auditioning process and being able to begin his life as a trainee. Though it was burning through him like wildfire that kept him vibrating on and off for most of the night. It was also... that dream. That dream he’d been having. Not too often, but often enough to where it made Shoyou wish he never dreamed at all.

It was always the same. He was running, fast and hard, but he had no idea where. He was out of breath, but, he couldn’t stop. He was desperate to get there. But where was he going?

But then... he arrived there. A village. A beautiful, peaceful village that was so charming and quaint it warmed Shoyou’s very spirit. So he smiled.

 

And then…the rainfall. It fell all around him and Shoyou put his arms out as he spun around laughing and looking to the sky. The rain was clear and fragrant and beautiful and Shoyou’s body felt cool and hot and tingly as he bathed in it all over.

 

The beautiful glistening raindrops began to sparkle more than they had before, and as Shoyou looked around him he noticed the way they transformed as they collided with the earth. Bouncing back up to the heavens the clear pure drops glistened and sparkled, magically transforming into gold and then slamming back to the earth with a “Plop!” and melding itself into the golden sea that had formed all around him.

Then... he noticed him. The beautiful boy with the lonely blue eyes. He was standing there like he had been before, facing away, with his back to Shoyou, alone and huddled over himself in a single beam of golden light that had revealed him as it broke through the rain-clouds.

“No…” Shoyou could hear his own voice calling out. “Please… please don’t cry.” He stepped out on top of the vast golden sea, teetering on the surface as if he could just balance there. He tiptoed carefully towards him, quickly and nimbly for some time. But as Shoyou looked up again, he realized that he hadn’t closed any distance at all. Then the boy whimpering in the spotlight turned to him, like he had done before, dark and handsome with tears in his eyes. But then as quickly as he appeared, the clouds swallowed up the light and the boy vanished into the shadows.

“Please!” Shoyou cried out, forgetting to tiptoe across the fickle golden sea all around him. He darted towards the boy, plunging into the heavy golden liquid that groped and pawed at him as he stumbled away. “Please! Wait!” Shoyou tried to call out again. But then suddenly, he was swallowed up by a sea of ravens, cawing and clawing at him until he screamed.

“Noooooo! Stop!” Shoyou shot up out of bed still shouting, drenched in sweat from sleeping on a mattress without sheets. His squinting eyes drawn to the bright uncurtained-window where a small flock of birds was fighting over a discarded candy bar.

_No sheets…_ Shoyou thought to himself questioningly as he looked around his empty bedroom scratching his wild messy bed hair that would probably follow him into the rest of his day. _Oh yeah.. I forgot._

Today, he was moving out of this room, and all his things (along with his sheets and curtains) were already packed away and delivered to his dormitory for him to begin his new life as an idol trainee. His new life at Karasuno.

He had to have everything packed early and delivered there because the trainees are all expected to be at a super important meeting early in the morning and he was the only trainee who hadn’t moved into the dorms yet.

_Super early in the morning...._ Shoyou thought to himself casually as he scratched other parts of his body, pouting his lower lip and squinting his eyes in the harsh unhindered sunlight.

"Oh FUUUUUUUCKK! What time is it!??"

Shoyou dashed desperately for his bedside digital clock that read 7:28.

“Feeeeeck!!! I have to be at the studio in like 30 minutes!” Shoyou smacked his hand on his face hard and then jumped at the sudden sound of his mother’s voice calling through his bedroom wall.

“Shoyou! You better get up if you want to have time for breakfast!”

“Well, it’s a little late for me to have time for breakfast... “ He mumbled to himself, disappointed, and then added “Ugh! This would never have happened if I wasn’t having stupid worthless dreams about stupid worthless boys that I hate.” 

He threw his alarm clock at the floor in frustration with a “Kathunk!” and jumped at his mother’s voice again.

“SHOYOU!” She shouted impatiently this time.

“I’m coming, mom!” He retorted in frustration. He went to stand up and felt a sudden pull and tightness in his briefs and then looked down to find a neat little tent had pitched itself in his pajama pants. An erection.

“Wha- NOoooooo! UGHHHHH!” He exclaimed, exasperated, and he threw himself backwards into the bed so hard that he bounced back up twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so brief!  
> Hopefully I'll be posting the 4th chapter later today or early tomorrow.


	4. Brotherhood Over Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH  
> Wow! This chapter is so long I honestly don't know what happened...
> 
> TRAINEES! Partners! Anxiously anticipating your name being called!  
> It seemed the theme of this chapter turned out to be... Indecent Behavior. :3
> 
>  
> 
> These are some of the outfits that inspired this chapter:  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152838499567)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152981313532)

Ironically enough, after running to the studio full throttle and showing up 10 minutes late they still made Shoyou wait in the lobby area for another 15 minutes.

_Looks like I coulda whacked it for a little longer-_

“Good morning, Hinata.” Shoyou was startled by the sudden appearance of an extraordinarily beautiful girl, and he felt himself get all warm and nervous at the fact that he had just been thinking to himself about whacking it…

“Follow me… We still have time to jump in on the meeting, I’ll show you to the practice room.” She gestured him to follow and Shoyou scrambled to gather his bag and cell phone before chasing after her.

“You can call me Kiyoko, Hinata. I’m the assistant to your manager and am your overall life coach as a trainee so be sure to ask me for anything, okay?”

“Mm.” Hinata agreed quietly. Her hair was perfectly straight and shiny like silk, and her skin was radiant and flawless with a single freckle placed perfectly beneath her lips. There was something very intimidating about Kiyoko though she was very nice and Shoyou realized she was probably just a very serious person.

“I’ve heard all about your audition from the others. Seems you’re a pretty interesting guy, Hinata.” She smiled at him and Shoyou felt himself blush a little as he just stared back at her with an empty expression, his mouth hanging open.

“M-My audition? Wait. Really!?” His heart raced a little bit at the thought of possibly being a hot new prospect.

“Yes, yes. Seems you still needs lots of training.” She smiled graciously.

“Oh yeah? Ya don’t say...Wa-Wait! What!?”

“We’re here.” She pushed open a set of broad double doors and lead the way into a wide practice room filled with glittery mirrors that covered nearly every open wall, except for one that was painted with an elaborate mural. Shoyou couldn’t quite see it at first but at closer inspection he recognized the image as dozens of black birds flying together in a swarm and Shoyou shuddered, remembering his dream.

Shoyou had been so distracted he failed to notice the 20 other trainees standing all around him packed together tightly in their stylish sweats, all red in the face and slick with sweat from warmups. Suddenly, Shoyou remembered he should be really nervous.

 _Woah… There’s a lot of guys here… As lousy as they say I am, there’s no way I’ll get a spot.... Agh!_ Shoyou was having one of his usual inner meltdowns when the door screeched open behind him. Through it came a pair of older, taller boys, not sweaty from warmups and in seemingly new clothes. Shoyou bit his tongue in realization and anticipation.

_Holy cow. These guys are the real deal._

“Good Morning, everyone!” The boy who spoke was waving and smiling around at the room full of trainees. He was slim and charming, his hair silvery and grey and his eyes were kind and alluring with a perfectly placed mark on his cheek. He was wearing a floppy loose grey sweater that looked to be made of a pricey but soft fabric, and had long ridiculous sleeves that hung well over the tips of his fingers. His slim crisp jeans were pure white as if they’d never been worn; matching his fresh white sneakers.

“As some of you may know, my name is Sugawara Koushi.” He bowed politely smiling at his partner. A sturdy and handsome man, Shoyou felt instantly intimidated by his maturity and manliness. He had a black snap-back cap turned backwards to cover his short chestnut hair. His muscular, handsome hands were hanging casually from faded black jersey shorts that he wore over sleek black tights, and a thin loose fitting black hoodie that clung at his broad muscular chest.

“And I, am Sawamura Daichi. Welcome, for those of you who are newcomers.” He said pointedly and glared at Shoyou which made his skin crawl and he thought he might pee his pants. 

“Let’s get straight to the point. The time is now. As most of you already know, the studio is moving forward with a 7-man idol project to be launched later this season and to be headed by myself. This will be the first **real** project for this studio, so needless to say the higher ups are scrambling to make a thousand last minute decisions.” He finished his statement with a polite nod to his partner who smiled back gorgeously, continuing the speech.

“But what most of you don’t know, is that there have been a number of spots that have opened up recently in the main group.” The crowd of trainees broke into a soft chatter at the news of possible spots, and Shoyou felt the familiar stirring in his gut of sheer excitement. “And the creative production team has decided to use this opportunity to make some changes. So in light of this news, your noble and gracious hyung, Daichi, has chosen to have an o-pen au-di-tion.” He paced the last words carefully, and the audience absorbed the additional information with another wave of hushed chatter.

“The whole company will participate!” Daichi added firmly, his startling authority interrupting the bustling of the youngsters. A silence returned to the room. “The assignments are as follows.” He indicated a clipboard that Kiyoko brought over to the the beautiful silvery boy who smiled back at her, and as the two exchanged polite grins Shoyou couldn’t help but notice how charming and lovely the moment between them was.

_Bwah! Everyone here is so seriously pretty!_

“Each of you will be assigned a partner. You will attend practices with this partner. Do stretches with this partner. Eat meals with this partner. As the month continues, myself and the staff will choose sets of partners to participate in group auditions based on a style **we** think will work. Then from those groups…only one group will be chosen to debut. There are four spots total available as of now, maybe more depending on your performances. And though the essence of these auditions is competitive, we’d like you to all keep in mind the Karasuno rule of  brotherhood over everything, which is why we’ve assigned the partner system to help you remember. Those of you, who are **_unable_** -” His tone changed, and Shoyou could sense how Daichi’s aura had tinged the room and he shivered. “-to cooperate with the partners that we have chosen for you… will stand no chance of being selected to do the group auditions. And thus will not be eligible for debut.” Daichi looked around the room with a calm eye and then followed with a firm, “Are we clear?”

Shoyou nearly jumped clear out his skin as all the other trainees quickly roared, “Yes sir!” in unison.

_I’m... still kind of confused… heh heh_

 

 

 _I’ve got no chance_ , Yamaguchi Tadashi thought to himself as the Manager’s Assistant went down the list calling names from a clipboard. It was almost reflexive, as if the proper reaction to any sign of pressure was to just doubt himself. 

_I’m never going to get anywhere with that kind of attitude... It’s one thing to lack confidence in **school**... but what’s the point if I’ve already started working at a company?_ Tadashi scanned the room and assessed the other trainees, all of whom, no doubt, were hungry for debut. Desperate for one of the four spots that the Leader just announced had opened up on the group. He swallowed, a cold sweat dripping down his speckled face.

It had only been three months since Tadashi left art school and joined Karasuno Entertainment. Most of his time there so far had been spent at voice lessons. He had little time to work on his weaknesses, and many of the other trainees had been there for over a year. Some, over two. It was expected he’d be intimidated by the competition.

There was a frightening number of eye catchers. Most of the boys were good looking and tall, but there were a handful that really stood out amongst the crowd too. There was even a small, energetic looking boy with fiery hair that was wild in all directions, and he had this sort of brilliance about him as he fidgeted in his place. 

Standing near the Manager’s Assistant, was Suga, the beautiful boy with the silvery hair who had helped make the announcement. He was smiling gently at two of the trainees who had just had their names called, and his skin was flushed and porcelain and flawless. Tadashi shuttered at the idea of being compared to people like him, having to stand next to someone like him.

_I’ve got no chance._

Just as Tadashi started to spiral into his own negative thoughts they had moved on to the next names on the list, and Tadashi held his breath.

_I’m not ready. Don’t call my name. I’m not ready. Please, any name but mine._

He knew there was no point in procrastinating it. He knew eventually they would call his name and assign his partner. It was inevitable. But at that very moment, he didn’t want to face it. He didn’t want to face his mediocrity, or his self doubt. So he thought, he would rather them call any other name, any name but his own.

But he was wrong.

“Tsukishima Kei?”

The silvery man called out the name with his soft kind voice, and Tadashi felt wounded by a harsh sickness. His heart and his stomach shifted simultaneously.

_Tsukki? Why is Tsukki here? That… That can’t be right.... He… He wouldn’t be in a place like this... He should still be in school... studying piano…_

“Tsukishima Kei?”

_Of course. He’s not here. There’s no way he’s here. He obviously isn’t answering because he couldn’t possibly be here. Tsukki hates idols, and he hates stuff like this. He wants to study piano and become a serious musician. He couldn’t possibly be in a place like this._

“TSUKISHIMA KEI?!” This time the Leader, Daichi-hyung, shouted the name. Tadashi and the other trainees all took a step back.

“It’s a terrible idea to ignore, Daichi FYI.” Suga scoffed, handing the assistant manager the clipboard and folding his arms.

“Can’t I refuse?” A low and mumbling voice piped up from a far corner. Tadashi’s eyes followed the sound as he clenched his teeth in anticipation, his palms feeling slick, and his heart beating painfully and erratically in his head.

Tadashi’s eyes reached their destination, and his mind absorbed the tall blonde boy who was propped up in the corner. He had to swallow hard to keep from himself screeching.

It was really him.

Tsukishima Kei.

_Tsukki…_

His short curly blond hair tucked apathetically in a loose beanie. His head leaning backwards, eyes closed behind his thick rimmed glasses. His neck draped with pricey designer headphones. His body cloaked in all black, with a black bomber jacket over a black hoodie over black sweats. Just as cool and collected as ever. 

_Why me?_

“Refuse?” Suga repeated the words with a thick tone, raising and eyebrow as he tossed his silvery locks from his face.

“I’m not so sure… I’d want to be an idol.” Tsukishima Kei sighed apathetically, sliding his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he finally opened his eyes and lifted his head to acknowledge his senior. “I joined this label to make hip hop, not dance around like a freak.” 

“A freak?!” Suga raised his voice, his face pink with frustration.

“Well, to be honest it’s not really my style-” Tsukki smirked in response, and the crowd roared with chatter.

“YOU!!” Suga-hyung started shouting.

“Okay, now listen here.” Daichi began, and the room fell silent. “Don’t waste your time playing cool with me, Tsukishima.” He stepped over to Tsukki and the crowd opened up all around him. Even Tadashi was stiff with fear, and out of the corner of his eye he could spot the small fiery boy, quivering in his sneakers. “You want to create and perform at this label? You’ll put your best foot forward and **_hope_** that you’re good enough to earn **_any_** spot on the stage.”

Tadashi stepped over to the side to get a peek at Tsukishima’s expression. Knowing Tsukki, Tadashi half expected he would be completely unphased but Tadashi could see the fear in his eyes, the slick sweat glistening on his brow.

“Understood.” Tsukki mumbled in response, and Tadashi felt himself relax a little.

“Good. Now on to assigning your partner.” Daichi responded as he turned away, his tone and overall aura completely changed from just a moment earlier.

 _Oh no._ The feeling of relaxation was gone again.

_Tsukki’s going to end up partnered with one of these guys. One of these… really hot guys!_

_I...I don’t want to see that. I don’t want to see that._ He cringed, trying to shake off his thoughts.

_Why are you here, Tsukki!? Is it just to torture me?_

“Yamaguchi Tadashi” Kiyoko read the name quietly from the clipboard.

_What_

“Huh?”

_This… This can’t be happening._

Tadashi tried to avoid eye contact, but he could already feel Tsukki’s scorching hot glare on the nape of his neck.

He peeked over at the corner where Tsukki had been propped against the mirrored wall, and their eyes met. His face flushing warm with blood, Tadashi quickly turned to look away.  
  
_It really is him._ His eyes drifted over in his direction again.

Just as flawless as ever. Tsukishima Kei.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!!” Suga was shouting this time. Tadashi’s stomach dropped and he awkwardly darted out in front of the others.

“Oh! Me, me. Sorry. Sorry.” He apologized and bowed repeatedly.

“It seems you two are quite the pair.” Daichi stepped forward eyeing Tadashi, and he had to put every muscle in his body to use to keep himself from trembling. “Tsukishima. Step forward.”

A long sigh was heard from the far corner as Tsukki shuffled forward into the clearing. Tadashi kept his eyes to the floor.

“You two will be partners. You’ll be competing together for spots on the official group. Over the next few weeks you’ll attend practices together, write songs together, share meals together. We expect to see you cooperating. Do I make myself clear?”

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“Yessir.” Tadashi answered meekly, dreading every encroaching moment of his life.

“Tsu-ki-shi-ma?!” Daichi pressed adamantly.

“I understand. I understand.” Tsukki smiled mischievously, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Daichi let out an exhausted breath.

“Hopefully they’ll be the last of the trouble makers.” Daichi smiled at Suga, who blushed awkwardly in response, causing Daichi to pause.

“I doubt it.” Suga commented with a laugh, and at that Tadashi couldn’t help but glance over at the small fiery boy with the wild look in his eye.

“Okay, who’s next?!”

 

 

Shoyou was literally vibrating in anticipation.

_Me. Pick me. Call my name next._

The last pair to get picked was an odd one, a tall gangling blonde jerk with thick rimmed glasses and a nasty look on his face even when he was smiling, and an awkward boyish freckled kid with a timid demeanor. 

The freckled boy pulled the hood up on his grey jacket, covering the flushing cheeks on his speckled face. But Shoyou could see the pinking on his collar bone which shone easily from the wide neck of his grey and white striped t-shirt, his knees knocking under his black lounge shorts. Shoyou couldn’t help but think that for some reason, he seemed afraid of the other boy. The rude one.

_What was with that guy? Who acts like that?_

He turned his attention back to the clipboard of names, his legs still jittering away a mile a minute.

_Pick me. I’m next._

Shoyou had waited for this moment for years. Up until now, he had pretty much gone at it alone. Sure there were other students who studied dance and singing with him at the university, but… it wasn’t the same. None of them were trainees, none of them were idols. He had never had a group before, not until the Junior Block Bank. And even then… it was short lived, and The King crushed his group and ruined everything.

He wanted to debut so bad. Just hearing the word made his heart race. He knew his chances were slim to none considering he was the newest recruit from the lot of them there, but... his heart still wouldn’t stop racing.

_Pick me! Me. Me. Me._

Shoyou wanted to have his name called. He wanted to meet his partner. He wanted to start practicing with him. Singing with him. Dancing with him. He wanted to win with him.

“Oh, yes.” Daichi’s voice called out knowingly, his eyes glued to the clipboard.

 _That’s weird. That’s… not a name._ And Shoyou got this strange looming feeling, like he was in one of his dreams again and was going to be swallowed up by a flock of crows.

“Hmm?” Suga asked, tiptoeing and leaning over Daichi to read the name. “Oh! Yes. I remember.” He smiled beautifully and Shoyou felt his heart flutter a little, though he thought it might be out of fear. Daichi cleared his throat.

“Kageyama Tobio?”

At that moment, Shoyou could imagine his own innards shriveling up into black tar and pouring out of him and onto the floor with a “Plop!”

Before he could stop himself he had spoken aloud.

“What?”

The other trainees standing about him began whispering amongst themselves, some even turned to eye him. Shoyou blushed at the attention, still standing slack jawed, his eyes quickly scored the room for the tall, dark figure.

_There’s no way. Not. That guy. He’d be at Aoba Johsai. Right? He’d be a big star by now. Right? It couldn’t be him. Right?_

“I”m here.” The King whispered coolly as he stepped into the center. His dark sleek hair hanging casually in his eyes, tucked under a grey knitted cap. His broad sweeping shoulders canopied by a wide-fitting black t-shirt that hung long at his arms. His silky warm skin peeking through tattered blue-jeans rolled at the hem to meet ankle high boots. Shoyou wasn’t sure if his heart had stopped but he felt faint and for a moment he lost control of his body.

“WHAT!?” Shoyou shouted in reflex. The trainees surrounding him all turned and eyed him curiously, muttering amongst themselves. Shoyou sweated in realization.

 _WHAT IS **HE** DOING HERE!?_ As panic set in Shoyou could hear the muffled gossip as the trainees surrounding him began discussing the elephant in the room amongst themselves.

“Didn’t he say that was Kageyama Tobio? I heard they call him The King.”

“My sister said he’s a real hottie. I wonder how much taller than me he is...”

“Wait… Isn’t he from Aoba Johsai? Aren’t they at their boot camp right now?”

“I heard he got fired for indecent behavior.”

“Indecent Behavior!?”

“I heard he quit Seijoh because he didn’t think any of the other members were good enough.”

“Seijoh!? But they got a triple crown!”

“I don’t know… I heard he kept fighting with other members over the difficulties of the songs... and the routines he wanted to do and stuff , and eventually… he just walked.”

“What!? That’s nuts. Who would leave a guaranteed hit like Seijoh?”

“Yeah... What a nut job?”

The voices broke out into a stifled laughter.

_Can you really just change companies like that out of nowhere? What the fuck am I going to to do now? As much as I’d hate to admit it… I could never compete against a guy like that for a spot on any group._

Shoyou stopped his inner rant to steal a peek at his fellow trainee who was now politely listening to the beautiful boy, Suga, and nodding along. Shoyou fumed as his eyes traced the boy over, taking in the sturdiness of his build, the arch of his back, the subtle curve of his neck.

_He’s practically perfect. If I have to go against him before I get any decent coaching… I’ll just get crushed. Again. Ugh! Ugh!_

Then. Suddenly. Someone was calling his name.

“Hinata Shoyou?”

It was the silvery boy. The beautiful one with the freckle beneath his eye. The one they call Suga.

“Hinata Shoyou?!”

He was assigning his partner.

“Huh?” Hinata answered out loud to himself absently. The surrounding trainees all turned to eye him once more. One of the nearest boys must have heard him and tapped him gently on the shoulder causing Shoyou to jump out of his skin.

“Um. Excuse me, but? Is that you? I think he’s been calling for you for a minute now… Are-Are you okay? You seem kind of-” Hinata interrupted the boy by dashing off towards the beckoning voice. He bolted through the sea of bodies and hopped into the clearing.

“Hinata Shoyou sir!” He answered, smiling eagerly as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

_Oh wait…_

The circumstances of his situation began setting in, and Shoyou started feeling woozy.

“ **There** you are. **Finally.** Now this here is your partner, Kageyama. After all the partners have been assigned, you’ll have time to meet and exchange information before lunch, then Hinata, you’ll have dorm assignment-”

Suga was speaking directly to him but Shoyou hadn’t heard a word of it. His head was spinning and filled with white noise.

“YOU!!” He shouted, standing in a low wide stance with his finger pointed at The King directly. The whole room jumped in surprise, each of them looking back at Shoyou with a puzzled or a horrified expression, or both.

“Huh?” Kageyama snarled back, hanging his head low so that his dark silky hair cast a shadow over his cloudy blue eyes. Shoyou was locked in place, but his heart rate had doubled within seconds.

“Yo-You’re that real nasty rude guy I got into it with at the Junior Block Blank. You’re The King.”

“Tsk.” Kageyama whipped away with a click of his tongue.

“D-Don’t just ‘Tsk’ at me, you stupid jerk!” Shoyou stuttered over his words, swinging his clenched fists.

“Hi-Hinata! Please. Stop shouting. It’s someone else’s turn to get assigned their part-” Suga tried to diffuse the situation with diplomacy, but the outcome was inevitable, and Shoyou interrupted him again.

“I doubt you remember some nobody who you crushed after one song, but I...” Shoyou scratched at the back of his head huffing in frustration as he tried to find the words to express his feelings. 

“I remember you very clearly.” Kageyama retorted, and Shoyou felt his heart skip a beat, and his breath hitch in his throat. “You were that lousy tone-deaf scrub with two left feet. Not to mention no rhythm. And what was that choreography? Pathet-” Kageyama continued on mercilessly, and Shoyou could feel his body temperature rise as he clenched his jaw.

“WHYY YOUU!!” Shoyou’s volume had gotten well above the reasonable levels for indoors before the leader stepped in.

“TRAINEES!” Daichi barked in authority, and the two boys straightened up in time together.

The room had fallen silent again, and Shoyou could feel the tickle of a single drop of sweat that dangled from the tip of his nose. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Daichi’s eyes were flat and black-seeming now. He glared at the boys for a long moment and Shoyou got a shiver again.

“Leave the training room. Stand in the hall.” He commanded to them without blinking his stern dark eyes.

“But!’  
“But!” Shoyou and Kageyama both protested.

“do it NOW!” Daichi shouted in response, leaving both the boys wide-eyed quivering in their spots. Shoyou began backing away nervously out of instinct, his arms stiff at his side. The silvery boy then rolled his eyes, pointing at the door and indicating for the them to leave the room as Daichi had requested..

Thus the two boys stumbled out into the empty corridor, hanging their heads in defeat.

 

 

Once they were out in the hall, Shoyou leaned up against the wall of the practice room, sliding himself all the way to the floor. He rested his ear against the door, listening for the muffled voices within.

“Now. I’m sure there will be no more repeats of these last few little scenes if any of you actually want to make it into the official group.” Daichi addressed the crowd in seriousness, and Shoyou swallowed at the thought of having botched his chances.

He looked over at his partner in exile. He had his back turned to Shoyou as he sat on the floor with his knees to his chest. And Shoyou could tell even as he was huddled in a ball on the floor that he was just as tall and sturdy as Shoyou remembered. 

“This is all your fault, dumbass.” It took Shoyou a handful of moments to grasp the insult.

“Huh?”

Shoyou’s hated rival jolted at his response, whipping around to look at him, his face taught in agitation. Shoyou felt his skin crawl.

“If I… If I can’t get a spot before debut. It’ll be your fault too.” Kagayama continued, pouting. His expression turned from anger to fear to anxiety.

“How so!?” Shoyou shouted in aggression, crawling down the hallway towards him. To be honest, Shoyou was terrified. But ordinarily, his instincts took over in situations like this.

“Well…” Kageyama started, his voice breathy and tired, as his eyes trailed off in thought. “You were shouting in the practice room and then you interrupted our hyung.” He pouted again then turned away.

Shoyou just sat there for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open.

_BAH!! HE HAS A POINT!!_

“I can hardly believe I got grouped with a scrub like you. My luck couldn’t be any worst, honestly.” He laughed scratching at his neck.

“WAHH! Are you _**kidding**_ me?!” Shoyou shouted as he finally crawled the last few feet that were separating them. “I… I… I can’t even believe you’re at this company!! Shouldn’t you be at **_AOBA JOHSAI_** right now?! Aren’t you supposed to be in boot camp!? You could be at any big company, so what are you doing **_here_**? Wait, WEREN’T YOU SET TO BE IN **_SEIJO_**?! I thought they debuted!” Shoyou must have gotten a little ahead of himself because now he was standing and also practically shouting.

Realizing his excitement, he calmy dusted himself off as he cleared his throat and nestled back down on the floor beside Kageyama. “Or at least…” He continued, more sheepishly this time. “That’s what I heard.” He noticed the handsome boy beside him as he cringed a little and then curled up into himself.

_Oh no… I forgot that other trainee said he may have been fired… I probably said something shitty._

“I… got dropped from Seijoh. Before debut. So I… left the company.” He didn’t have the same nasty suave that he usually did when he was snarling at Shoyou. He seemed kind of... vulnerable, and it made Shoyou really irritated and annoyed for some reason.

“Wha-?! No way!-- I heard you had gotten lead vocals too…” Shoyou trailed off thinking of how such a perfect person could be dropped. Then he gasped outwardly.

 _Indecent Behavior._ Shoyou shuddered, then eyed the boy out of curiosity.

“What?” Kageyama questioned sharply, turning back to Shoyou.

“I-I’m just surprised is all. I never thought that someone as annoyingly talented and perfect as you could get fired.” The words came out naturally but Shoyou was a little embarrassed at his honesty. He searched for the boy's eyes to see his reaction, but he had turned away again.

 _Oh shit… That might have been a rude thing to say considering the circumstances._ Shoyou tensed up in anticipation.

“I don’t want lead vocals, anyway.” The king answered matter-of-factly. “I want main vocals. And... I want main dancer.” Shoyou’s mouth fell open again.

“Wha-? You wanna hog the attention all to yourself, huh?”

“No. I don’t care about attention. I only want to be the best. And I’m better than all the other trainees in that room.” Kageyama huffed lazily as he pointed to the door they’d been shooed from.

 _Jeez. This guy is 100% serious. I think the worst part is... I can’t bring myself to disagree with him. Gross._ Shoyou’s eyes fell to the moping boy balled-up next to him, tracing the lines of his arms and his back beneath the thick folds of his t-shirt.

“Te-he. You’re really cocky, aren’t you, your highness?” Shoyou teased him playfully without a second thought. But Kagayama whipped back towards him so swiftly that Shoyou slid backwards across the floor.

Kageyama just glared at him, his face flat with disappointment, and his mouth drawn and tight with anger.

“Don’t call me that.” Kageyama demanded.

“What…? Cocky? Are you... serious? Don’t you think that’s a little steep considering-”

“No. Your Highness. Or The King, or any of that stupid shit.” Shoyou felt like Kageyama was kind of an angry guy, but he seemed more flustered than before. Like Shoyou hit a nerve, or said something personal.

_Everyone calls him that... Why would it bother him so much?_

“Oh. Sorry…” Shoyou was afraid to speak after that. So they sat in silence for a few moments. It didn’t seem like very long, but as the seconds passed Shoyou found himself feeling... abnormally aware. Everything Kageyama did in that vast empty hallway, Shoyou felt it.

Everytime he sighed, Shoyou quivered. Everytime he shifted or shuffled, Shoyou clenched up. Everytime he looked over at the door way, Shoyou looked over at him.

_Why is this guy so annoying?_

Then, Shoyou turned at the muffled sounds of the meeting being let out of the practice room, his eyes eagerly searching the crowd as it poured from the doorway. Suddenly, something tall was blocking his view.

“Well, look what we have here.” Shoyou’s eyes followed up towards the source of the voice. It was the blonde boy with glasses from before. The rude one. Shoyou thought they had called him… Tsukishima. “If it isn't his royal highness, The King. What did a bunch of peasants like us ever do to deserve to bask in your glory?” He smiled mischievously, and Shoyou curled up his mouth in disgust.

Shoyou could see Kagayama was boiling over in anger, his knuckles white from clenching his knees so tightly.

“What the hell do you want from me?” Kageyama muffled lazily.

“Just a test… I heard a rumor. Just wanted to see if what they’d been saying was true?” Tsukishima smiled again, folding his arms.

_What they’ve been saying...? Like... Indecent Behavior!?_

“Excuse me?” Kageyama asked again with a hiss.

“Well… you know? That you go all psycho and prima ballerina if anyone calls you The King, that rumor.” He smirked at Kageyama again and Shoyou could feel himself getting annoyed with the boy’s cute attitude.

“Why you!” Kageyama jumped to his feet grabbing Tsukishima by the collar of shirt and throwing him against the wall, but Tsukishima... never stopped smiling. Shoyou felt excited and his heart was pounding and his hands were shaking.

_Wh-What is this?_

“Ka-Kageyama! Cut it out! We’re gonna get in trouble again!!” He reached out to grab the boy and pull him away from the conflict. But he couldn’t, as his hands got closer to him, he just started shaking even more.

 

“Tsu-Tsukki... Wh-What’s going on?” The freckled boy from earlier was standing there beside them with this terrified look on his face.

“Yamaguchi…” The rude boy seemed notably less volatile, as he breathed the boy's name. But the freckled boy only shuttered in discomfort and then stormed off down the hall towards the dormitory with the others.

Shoyou wondered what made Yamaguchi so afraid of a little shit like Tsukishima. And then he noticed Kageyama was still holding him pinned to the wall, his expression now one of distinct confusion.

“What the hell was that about?” Kageyama muttered out of curiosity. Shoyou was thinking the same thing.

“That’s the first time... he’s spoken to me…” Tsukishima whispered to himself. But even from across the bustling hallway Shoyou could hear him clearly. His eyes glancing past Kageyama and into the distance, losing interest in him entirely.

_That’s the first time… he’s spoken to me…?_

“Hey! Douchebag! What’s the deal?!” Kageyama shouted in Tsukishima’s face, shaking him violently.

“TRAINEES!” A voice boomed through the double doors as they slammed open with a loud BANG!

“Eep!” Shoyou squealed as he and Kageyama jumped in their places,.

Suga and Daichi came storming out the double doors toward them and Shoyou bolstered himself for lecturing.

“You two!” Suga pointed a finger at them, tapping his toe at the floor impatiently.

 _Two?_ Shoyou glanced around the empty hall. Not only had all the other trainees gone, but Tsukishima had somehow managed to completely vanish within seconds.

“Wh-Where did he go?” Shoyou said, unconsciously aloud, as he continued looking all around the hallway. He noticed Kageyama staring at his hands looking perplexed.

“I… I don’t even remember letting him go.” He replied, looking to be in a despairing state of confusion. Shoyou tried to hold it in for a moment but then burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Ugh! You!” Kageyama punched him in the top of the head.

“YOU TWO!” Suga shouted again, the whole time Daichi just leaned against the wall watching them with his arms crossed. “Is there no one else in this world that exists when you two are together? I swear.” He pouted putting his hands on his hips.

“Sir, I-” Shoyou thought he had something to say at first, until his mind fully absorbed his senior’s words.

_you two... no one else in the world… you two together…_

Shoyou could feel his body warming up, and his chest tightening. He put his hands to his face to see if he was blushing.

Red hot.

_Ugh. No. That’s not true._

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama spat out in an annoyed tone, and Shoyou felt even more sick.

“Oh? It’s just…” Suga smiled gorgeously.

“Suga. Don’t.” Daichi interrupted him and Shoyou realized that even Suga was a little frightened of Daichi as he hushed obediently and backed away. “Trainees…” Daichi continued and Shoyou swallowed as he eyed Kageyama to see if he was nervous. “Do you know why I’ve assigned you as partners?”

“Uh. I don’t know. It was... intentional?” Kageyama responded in genuine confusion.

“Really? Yes. It was intentional, let me explain…” Daichi trailed off as Shoyou noticed Suga leaning against the wall fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater, his shiny soft grey hair dangling in his charming eyes. He pushed away the silvery locks, looking up at Daichi and then turning away pouting. His soft pale skin flushed with a beautiful pink.

Shoyou got distracted again.

“Yo-You must be the visual!” Shoyou piped up anxiously. He was terrified to get in trouble for interrupting, but he had been overwhelmed by his curiosity. Suga stood still, in shock for a moment. Then he laughed, turning to Shoyou with a darling smile that made his heart melt. Shoyou didn’t even notice that the other two had ended their discussion to stare at him, dumbfounded.

_He-He’s so pretty. Buah! It’s no fair._

“And how’d you figure that out, Hinata?” Suga asked as he hopped up from his leaning stature and walked over to him.

“We-Well…” He could feel his face getting warm again, and he could imagine he was already blushing. He opened his mouth to finish what he was saying, until he felt the burning hot sensation of murderous eyes searing at the back of his skull. When he turned to meet Kageyama's flustered glare he got even more embarrassed and averted his eyes, completely forgetting what he was saying.

“So! Are these those new trainees you’ve been bragging about, Daichi-hyung?” A loud booming voice carried through the corridor, and following it, a loud booming man with a shaved head and a semi-scary look on his face.

“Well… Sort of…” Daichi began reluctantly as he stepped forward.

_Bragging? About… me? Really?_

“This here... is Kageyama Tobio.” Daichi began.

_Oh. Oh yeah._

“He transferred here suddenly after Seijoh’s debut.”

_They were bragging… about him._

“He’s multi-talented in a big way. Strong vocals. And a good dancer too.”

_Of course, because…_

Shoyou watched as the leader's compliments coaxed the handsome boy's ego and he squirmed about in place. Shoyou shifted nervously in his spot, clenching his teeth. His eyes traveling the length of his shoulders, his neck, his back.The heat in his face spreading to his ears.

_He’s perfect._

“And this, Tanaka, is Hinata Shoyou. Impressive athlete. Spirited dancer. And a natural charmer.” Shoyou didn’t fully realize that Daichi had been talking about him until several moments later, his mind lost in a trance.

“Yeeeeeah! I remember this shortie from when we watched the Junior Block Bank!” 

“Yup. He was the one.” Daichi nodded eagerly. But Shoyou was still notably confused, and his face had flushed red again.

“Sh-Sh-Shortie!? No, way!” Shoyou protested. Hearing Kageyama snickering behind him, he fumed. “Ugh. Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything… Shortie.”

“Why youuuuu!”

“Boys.” It was Daichi again. He was calmer, which somehow made him even more frightening. “I tried explaining this earlier but…” He glared at Hinata. “I was interrupted. There’s a reason that myself and the rest of the team decided to make you partners-.”

“What kind of reason?” Kageyama spat out swiftly, practically interrupting.

“Well… Since, you asked…” Daichi started with a suspicious looking smile. He closed his eyes in thought as he folded his arms, and the man called Tanaka burst into a maniacal laughter.

“You’ve gone and done it now, cocky boy!” He loomed over them, hands in his pockets, eyeing Kageyama up-close with a sinister expression. Suga grabbed him by the collar.

“Tanaka. Stop.”

“Awww… Come on.:

“No.”

“You two boys...” Daichi continued, opening his eyes again. “Are both trash.”

Shoyou felt his stomach churn and his head throb.

_Trash?_

“Excuse me?” Kageyama questioned boldly. Shoyou thought of how insulted Kageyama must have felt, considering how insulted he’d felt.

“You heard me. Trash. You, especially, Kageyama have had nothing but the best training and education available to you for years now. And what do you have to show for it?” Daichi was perfectly calm. His tranquility was eerily sinister, and Shoyou couldn’t help but feel pity, again, for Kageyama.

Kageyama just stood there silently, his eyes downcast. Shoyou wanted to reach out to him, he wanted to do something to help him.

“Kageyama listen to me. I’m not really sure what happened to you at Aoba Johsai, and I, honestly, don’t need to know. I’m more than willing to give you a clean slate, but you have to earn it. Do you understand? You’re not going to get a freebie just because you’re naturally talented.”

“I don’t want a freebie! I.... I want to earn it.”

“Good. Now from what we saw at the Junior Block Bank, it seems you have a little problem with… cooperation. This is part of the reason we’ve instituted a partner system. If you want to earn a spot before debut you’re going to have to earn it. The hard way.”

“The hard way?”

“Daichi’s a real sadist for coming up with a plan like this, honestly.” Suga smirked raising an eyebrow, and Daichi shot him a threatening look.

“In order for you to earn your spot, you’ll have to make sure Hinata earns his.”

Shoyou and Kageyama both stood there for a moment, their heads hanging to the side, puzzled into a state of unconsciousness.

“I’m confused.” Shoyou said aloud, not really thinking but just expressing the only emotion his mind could grasp at that moment. Suga let out a long sigh.

“Basically, every other set of partners competes together, but could be selected individually to be on the group and thus be separated. But not you two… Daichi designed this audition so that in order for Kageyama to earn a spot… Hinata would have to be selected. Otherwise, he can’t be chosen.”

“What!?” Kageyama shouted in realization, startling Shoyou and causing him to jump.

“You heard the man right, cocky boy!”

“Tanaka!”

“But… this isn’t fair! I’m- I’m-” Kageyama was starting to panic.

“Better? The best? What does it matter? Kageyama, no one here is interested in being your back-up dancer. If you can’t learn to be a member of a group, then I can’t reasonably choose you for debut. We don’t need a member that banks on his talent, and still loses.”

That last blow seemed to have hit Kageyama hard, and he just stood there speechless with his head hanging.

“Now. Head on over to the cafeteria for lunch. We’ve got a lot of work to do. And the audition process starts first thing, tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol poor babies
> 
> Oh!  
> If you haven't caught on to Tsukki's match up yet...  
> Hint Hint:  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/152980865177/bangtan-309-editing-allowed-must-credit)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER:  
> dorm assignments, dance practice, and mixed-feelings


	5. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again!
> 
>  
> 
> I have been away for far too long and am so so sorry… T T  
> Things have gotten crazy, and I was really stuck plotting out a lot of the things to come in the future…  
> (Like other teams…)
> 
>  
> 
> But please… Enjoy this update!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter’s theme turned out to be:  
> awkwardly shoving your hands in your pockets
> 
>  
> 
> Tsukishima as a kpop idol:  
> https://youtu.be/VeeeKkE3-do  
> (you only need to watch until 01:25)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153417128822/6-reasons-to-love-bangtan-savage-yoongi-on-a)  
> https://youtu.be/ZezBA8wVGNA  
> https://youtu.be/oR2JpBYrGeU
> 
>  
> 
> BONUS:  
> Kageyama:  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153375560492/jjks-such-a-cutie-%E3%85%A0%E3%85%A1%E3%85%A0)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153293400412/army-baby-gzb-cause-you-cant-keep-jungkook)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153146898072/mintsugakookies-bwiseoks-jungkooks-body)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153133079122/sugastongue-it-went-from-cute-to-rude-in-1)
> 
>  
> 
> BONUS BONUS:  
> Hinata:  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153023120522/truong-errr-nailing-those-jump-shots)
> 
>  
> 
> Hint for this updates’ character match-up reveal:  
> https://youtu.be/STnG-cSurPU
> 
>  
> 
> voilaaaa

_I haven’t even been here for half a day yet, and I already have an enemy._

 

“You do realize that I hate you, right?” Kageyama spat at him venomously as they lined up outside the lunchroom.

 

“Wah- Why?” Shoyou pouted.

 

“Don’t be a dumbass. This is all your fault.” Kageyama shoved him lightly, and he stumbled back. But the force shocked him, and he was overwhelmed for a moment, just standing there with his hand to his chest where Kagayama had touched him.

 

“I’m sorry…” Shoyou started.

 

“You should be.” Kageyama interrupted.

 

“I’m sorry but-” Shoyou looked up at him, locking into his stare like he had done before. “I don’t think it’s **my** fault at all. Seems to me like it's an issue between you and the leader, Daichi. And I somehow got roped into it.” Shoyou leaned to look past Kageyama’s shoulder, and spotted the cowering grey hood from earlier, as he nervously looked about in the bustling crowd of trainees.

 

“Well lucky you. Now you don’t even have to work for a spot.” Kageyama mumbled to himself as he turned back to face the front of the line.

 

“Don’t be a jerk. Do you think this is what I want? You think I want to be handed some spot I don’t deserve? You think I want to fail, not get the spot, and drag you down with me?” Shoyou defended instinctively, his body heating up with frustration. But Kagayama just stood there with his back to him.

 

“Why would you even care?”

 

“B-Because! I would care! I would… I-I know…. more than anyone here... that…. you deserve a spot on that group. If you don’t get a spot… it… it…. “ Shoyou could feel the hot tears pooling up in his eyes, overwhelmed at the embarrassment of his own weakness. “ It **_would_** be entirely my fault! How do you think that makes me feel?!” He was practically shouting at him now, and he could feel the tears stinging his now scorching hot face. Kageyama had finally turned back to acknowledge him, but when Shoyou searched for a reaction in his eyes he found only the usual emptiness, and Shoyou could only look away.

 

_I hate him. I hate him._

 

“I… I’m sorry.” Shoyou was wiping his face and his nose with the long sleeves of his undershirt when he finally realized what Kageyama had said.

 

“What?!”

 

“I said... I’m sorry... Hinata. I… hadn’t really thought about how you might have felt.” Kageyama kept looking around the room, only periodically making eye contact. But Shoyou noticed him tugging at the the threads of his tattered jeans.

 

 _He… He used my name. When-When did I tell him my name…?_ Shoyou was lost in thought before he had noticed Kageyama’s reddened face, like a child that’d just been scolded. Shoyou was overwhelmed by this twisting sharp pain that had taken over his body, and he slipped his trembling fingers into the pockets of his joggers.

 

_I should run._

 

“That’s because you’re a jerk. Move out of my way.” And Shoyou shoved past Kageyama violently, causing him to stumble backwards. He didn’t dare look back as he stormed down the hall, before finally approaching the quivering freckled boy in grey.

 

“Psst.” Shoyou hissed in his direction. The surrounding trainees all looked at Shoyou in suspicion but he waved them all off, laying a single hand gingerly on the center of Yamaguchi’s back, causing him to quake in fear. “Woah! Sorry, I-uh... didn’t mean to scare you.” Shoyou laughed, redrawing his hand quickly.

 

The freckled boy only looked up at him from under his hood, his innocent brown eyes blinking shyly from youthful pink cheeks.

 

“Sorry, um…?” He began nervously, rubbing at his knuckles and tugging on the edge of his sleeve.

 

“Oh! My bad. I forgot... I’m Hinata. Hinata Shoyou... I’m kind of new here, actually...” He beamed happily and shoved this hands back in his pockets.

“Oh… yeah…”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Oh... um… Yamaguchi… Tadashi….”

 

“Awesome! It’s nice to meet ya!” He slapped hard on the small of the boy’s back and he immediately started coughing.

 

“Yeah…it’s nice to-” As the timid boy struggled to continue with the usual greeting Shoyou took a quick glance around the room and then shoved Yamaguchi into the wall, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

 

“Sorry. I know you’re probably wondering why I came up to you out of nowhere, but…” He peaked around the room once more, leaning back up to Yamaguchi. “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

 

Yamaguchi wore a skeptical expression, scrunching up his button nose and breathing out a tired laugh.

 

“A proposition?” He questioned, a genuine smile slowly growing on his spotted face.

 

“Yeah… Um… So I kind of noticed... that you seem to be a little... afraid of you partner. You know…. the tall blond and rude one?” He muttered into Yamaguchi’s ear, and the boy shifted and shivered as if he caught a chill.

 

“Oh… Uh… Well…” Yamaguchi’s pretty speckled face flushed in an instant and he broke eye contact as he fumbled over his words.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry. I know I really shouldn’t be snooping around in other people’s business. But... he does seem to make youuuuu… kind of uncomfortable…”

 

“Is it that obvious?” Yamaguchi mumbled, blushing harder and pulling his hood further down as he realized he was speaking aloud.

 

“No… Probably not. Honestly, I think the reason I noticed is because… I probably feel the same way.” His voice trailed off as his eyes fell to the floor, sliding back down the hall to steal another look at the King, Kageyama, who was now leaning with his head hanging against the wall. 

 

“How so?” Yamaguchi questioned, his voice pulling Shoyou back from his ogling.

 

“Huh?... Oh… Well, I guess... I’m kind of scared of my partner too.”

 

“You mean, The King guy?” Yamaguchi added as Shoyou’s attention wandered off again.

 

“Yeah... he’s pretty scary.”

 

“It’s not the same.” Yamguchi corrected bitterly, nibbling at his bottom lip.

 

“H-How do you know?” Shoyou’s curiosity was sincere, as he wasn’t really capable of explaining any of it himself.

 

“It just... isn't. Besides… What could you do to help me anyway?” Yamaguchi pouted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he looked away.

 

“Well… You have to eat lunch with him, don’t you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yeah, that’s part of the rules, I think… at least that’s what that scary guy Daichi said-”

 

“H-He did!?” Yamaguchi turned white with fear and beads of cold sweat began forming on his small speckled nose.

 

“Yeah… You don’t remember?” Shoyou asked, looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his hand on his head as he tried to remember himself.

 

“No… I… must have been distracted.” Yamaguchi’s gaze fell to the floor, and a mood of defeat washed over him as the color returned to his small childlike face.

 

“Yeah… That’s why...I figured you wouldn’t want to have to be alone with a stupid guy like that.” Shoyou smiled confidently, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Mm…And what about you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why do you want to eat with us, is it because... you’re scared too?” Yamaguchi looked back at Shoyou, but the directness of his question had been more than Shoyou was expecting, and he averted his eyes. He rubbed nervously at his back through the neck of his shirt, chewing at the inside of his cheek as he searched for the words he was willing to breath to life.

 

“Nhn… I guess... being alone with Kageyama... makes me kinda nervous...” Shoyou added absentmindedly as he drifted off again, smothering in the weight of his heavy thoughts.

 

“Maybe... we are the same.” Yamaguchi mumbled softly, words he meant only for himself.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing. You’re right. Let’s… help each other out. We can face them together.”

 

“Wow! Really?!” Shoyou’s heart leaped and he couldn’t stop himself before he jumped up and down, clapping his hands together in excitement.

 

“Haha… Yeah. Did you not expect me to say yes?” And Yamaguchi smiled at Shoyou, the nervousness gone from his sweet freckled face and with that Shoyou felt himself wash over with a warm happiness.

 

“I honestly didn’t know. You seem... really shy.” Shoyou beamed at the boy in honesty.

 

“Uh… Yeah. I guess I am… Sort of…” His speckled face blooming pink again, Yamaguchi rubbed at his neck timorously and Shoyou couldn’t help but giggle at his adorable new friend.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kageyama leaned in close, breathing right into Shoyou’s ear from behind and catching him off guard. Shoyou only felt a cold chill run down his spine, and a quiver shook him from the soles of his feet to the very tips of his fingers.

 

“Aaahhh!... Wh-What the hell are **you** doing!?” He yelped, his hands drawing up and covering his neck where Kageyama’s breath had brushed against his skin. His body was tingling all over, and he could feel the familiar warmth of blood rushing to his face.

 

“We’re supposed to be eating lunch together, dumbass…” Kageyama mumbled with a pout, looking up defiantly with his hands shoved in his pockets and kicking at the floor. Shoyou was still rubbing furiously at the now warm patch of skin on his neck, battling to dispel the goosebumps. He curled up into a ball and tried to catch his breath, tugging at the fabric of his shirt to relieve the tightening in his chest.

 

_Ugggggghhhhhhh… What. The. Fuck. Is. This._

 

 

 

 

 

Seeing the despairing state that Hinata had fallen into, Tadashi felt he had no choice but to interfere. After-all, they had just made an alliance, to help each other with their....

 

_Bullies?_

 

Tadashi couldn’t really be sure what to call it. He didn’t really know what had happened between Hinata and Kageyama Tobio, but... he was the King... everyone talked about him. 

 

And Hinata did seem terrified. He was just curled up into a ball, cowering there on the floor.

 

_Okay, Tadashi. Stand up for you friend._

 

“Hinata and I!” Tadashi stepped forward and Kageyama sort of stumbled back in surprise as he’d nearly shouted, and the sudden awkwardness made Tadashi even more nervous.

 

_Ahhhhhhhh. Overdoing it._

 

“Hinata and I…” Tadashi took a deep breath, starting more calmly the second time. “Decided to eat our lunch together. I-is that okay?” Tadashi questioned nervously. He realized after he had spoken that Kageyama might actually get mad, and even lash out at him in anger. And for a moment, Tadashi felt completely petrified. But Kageyama didn’t lash out at all. He just stood there with this blank look on his face that nearly caused Tadashi to laugh.

 

“Oh…” Kageyama huffed lazily as he looked away, turning back to his spot at the end of the line when Hinata finally woke from his state of panic, reaching out to grab Kageyama by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

 

Tadashi clenched up his entire body, and the passing seconds seemed drenched in tension. Kageyama hadn’t even turned back towards them. He just stood there with his tall looming back to them and to Tadashi that was even more terrifying. Not knowing what to anticipate, he grinded his teeth.

 

“No. Bakayama. You stay. We’re supposed to eat lunch together.” Shoyou breathed it out all at once as if it was nothing, and Tadashi felt maybe he was just being nervous enough for the both of them. Tadashi looked down at his clammy palms, shiny and slick with sweat, and laughed. Then Hinata released Kageyama’s arm and it swung back down to its place at his side limply.

 

“Mm.” Kageyama agreed, looking down at the ground.

 

“So... where’s Nasty-shima?” Hinata laughed slapping at Tadashi’s back again. “Don’t we have to eat lunch with that string-bean too?” The door to the cafeteria swung open and there was a rush of noises as the other boys began filing into the lunchroom.

 

“I don’t know…” Tadashi whispered shyly, standing on his tippy-toes to scan through the lines of people that had formed on either side of the hall.

 

“Boo.” Tsukishima stated plainly from directly behind them. Hinata jumped several feet from the floor, while Tadashi stiffened up, a cold shock running through his entire body.

 

“You talking shit on me now, short-stuff?” Tsukki grinned, hanging over Hinata menacingly.

 

“Wh-Wha-? No… No way…” Hinata backed away nervously, waving his hands in front of himself as he clenched his eyes shut.

 

“That’s not what it sounded like to me.” Tsukki loomed even further over Hinata, and he began cowering as he crouched lower to the floor. Then Tsukki shoved him. Hinata let out a yelp as he fell to the floor, and Tadashi could feel himself welling up with anger.

 

“Tsukki! Cut it out!” He pleaded, pushing forward in an attempt to get between them. But by the time Tadashi had managed the courage to take even a step forward, Kageyama had already barged past him, grabbing Tsukki by the collar and pulling him back.

 

“Yeah, Tsukki. Cut it the fuck out.” He was cold and calm, and Tadashi could feel as a cool terror set in all through the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t, his jaw only hung there, motionless. Kageyama shoved him into the wall hard, and Tsukki grunted in pain.

 

The other trainees all looked away in fear, stealing glances as they shuffled quickly past and through the open doorway.

 

“Kageyama. Stop that. We’re… supposed to be cooperating…” Hinata pleaded shyly, pulling himself back to his feet and pouting as he tucked one his hands under the opposite arm.

 

“Yeah, your highness. I know you like to rule with terror and tyranny but this is... a bit much don’t you think?” Tsukki strained condescendingly, tugging at the collar of his sweatshirt that Kageyama had balled into his fist.

 

“Shutup.” Kageyama spit out, dropping Tsukki to the floor with a “Thump!” and Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief that the moment of chaos seemed to have fizzled out.

 

“Boys!” Daichi’s familiar voice snapped them all into alert. “What’s going on here?” Tadashi whipped around to find Daichi’s scrutinizing eyes scanning the chaotic scene, Suga beside him, arms folded and eyebrows raised in survey.

 

“N-Nothing sir.” Tadashi bowed instinctively. “We were just discussing eating in the dining hall as a group sir.” He lingered in the bow for a moment, fearing that if his eyes met with his seniors they would read through his desperate bluffing.

 

“Hmm? Seems you have quite a difficult task ahead of you, Yamaguchi-sshi.” Suga began and Tadashi stood upright, acknowledging that his senior had addressed him. “I’m thrilled to see how you will measure up to the challenge.” And then Suga smiled beautifully and nodded over to Daichi as he walked past them and entered the lunchroom.

 

Daichi stepped across the wide empty hallway to approach Tadashi, slowly laying a single hand to his shoulder, a still eye falling on the deviants behind him.

 

“Good luck, kid.” He whispered with a nod and then turned to follow Suga through the swinging double doors.

 

_Wha-What’s that supposed to mean…?_

 

“This is all your fault again, dumbass.” Kageyama mumbled, shoving Hinata hard. Hinata hadn’t really paying attention so he stumbled and almost fell, causing both Kageyama and Tsukishima to chuckle.

 

“Wha!! This is totally all your fault, you violent jerk!” Hinata fumed, pushing back at Kageyama as hard as he could. But Kageyama braced himself, and barely took a step back before having to regain his balance. Hinata curled up his fists as Kageyama sighed, rolling his eyes and looking away.

 

“Honestly. It’s the both of your faults for being wild unruly animals.” Tsukki mentioned apathetically, leaning against the wall with a casual smirk.

 

“Huh?” Kageyama spat out in disdain.

 

“Yeah! What’s that supposed to mean, you jerk?” Hinata grunted, his face beet red from getting so worked up.

 

“Shut up.” Tadashi spat it out so firmly and suddenly that he had barely even realized it was was him that had said it. But the bickering stopped and the three of them just stared back at him in shock.

 

“Wha-?”  
“Excu-”  
“Yama-”

 

“I said, shut up!” He interrupted again, only this time he was shouting, and the silence that followed was heavier and emptier than before. “Now... let’s all go inside... to have lunch together. Let’s try and behave… Okay? Hinata, come on.” Tadashi snapped, grabbing Hinata by the arm and tugging him a little too hard.

 

He dragged Hinata behind him, entering the lunchroom as the other two obediently shuffled in after.

 

 

 

 

“So what’s the deal with you putting all these special conditions on cocky boys audition?” Tanaka grumbled out over a mouthful of food. “Don’t tell me you’re thinking of choosing Aoba Johsai’s sloppy-unwanted-seconds?”

 

“Tanaka, I figured we wouldn’t make it through the meal without an interrogation but we literally just sat down.” Koushi sighed with a roll of his eyes as he filed in next to the other senior staff members on the benches of their lunch table.

 

“Besides, Tanaka. That really shouldn’t be any concern of yours since you’ve decided to pull yourself from the group.” Daichi commented with disinterest, stirring his lunch with his chopsticks. And Koushi could see Tanaka frowning at Daichi’s passive aggressive tone.

 

“I don’t want to program choreography for a bratty little shit either, Daichi. I’d still have to work with the guy.” He mumbled in defeat, returning to his lunch and taking a tearful bite of his bread. Koushi smiled at his friend, noticing the four problem rookies behind him as they entered the lunchroom and filed into the end of the line at the lunch counter. Yamaguchi was dragging Hinata behind him by force, but the small boy was still chatting away with an eager smile lighting up his face, while the other two slouched about with the usual tired expressions.

 

“Then obviously you’re not fully understanding the meaning behind the conditions I’ve put on Kageyama’s audition.” Daichi continued and Koushi returned his attention to the heated exchange, nibbling at his bread with a mischievous smirk.

 

“Huh?!” Tanaka protested with animation as he chugged away a mouthful with a gulp of milk.

 

“Unless we can somehow manage to break down Kageyama’s ego and get him to work well with others… Well, honestly, putting him on stage would be a devastating mistake.”

 

“Yeah. That’s what I was saying-”

 

“But… If we **_can_** somehow manage to find a way… Putting him in the group would be a mind-blowing success.” Daichi explained, his smiling eyes drifting as he imagined the product of his vision and hard work.

 

Koushi listened to his friends discussion as he tore into his meal, then his focus returned to the lunch line as the four boys hungrily eyed the selections under the heat lamps.

 

“You really think so?” Tanaka frowned. “I mean… He really **was** a great performer. But you saw him out there Daichi?” Koushi eyed Yamaguchi and Hinata as they shared a few words, leaning in close to whisper into each other’s ear and laughing aloud, and Koushi could only smile. “He was practically stealing the show from his band mates. It was painful to watch…” His eyes fell to the other boys. Tsukishima was still frowning, to no surprise, but Kageyama was just standing there, his face blank of emotion.

 

This… child. Because, in reality, Kageyama was only a child. A boy… who had nothing, and yet… Every man in that room feared him. They all watched him with caution, a wolf in a rabbit's den. Koushi would never be able to forget Kageyama’s performances at the Junior Block Bank, and he’d been haunted by the memory of his audition every minute since he’d been accepted into the company.

 

But that anxiety that Kageyama made him feel, that intimidation, Koushi was the first to consider that it may have been what caused Seijoh to force Kageyama out in the first place. It was Koushi that explained to Daichi how Kageyama’s comeback could be devastating to their rivals. It was Koushi that considered how their firing him may have been out of that same fear, fear of talent. It was Koushi that told Daichi, that Kageyama was the right choice.

 

In his curiosity, he followed the line of Kageyama’s gaze, finding only Hinata, laughing and smiling with genuine happiness. “No wonder they all walked off on him-” Tanaka continued, but Koushi had tuned him out entirely.

 

“I think Kageyama’s different from back then, don’t you Daichi?” Koushi interrupted shamelessly, horrifying Tanaka and causing Daichi to let out a chuckle.

 

“No way! You’ve gotta be kidding.”

 

“I don’t think you’d be a good judge of that sort of thing, Tanaka.” 

 

“Hey... What’s that supposed to mean?!” Tanaka protested, knocking up his lunch tray as he stood up in excitement, spilling some of his lunch. “Ah! Fuck.” He clamored to savor some of his food, as Daichi and Koushi bursted into tears of laughter.

 

“Honestly, though. Suga does have a point. I think Kageyama... might surprise us.”

 

“But what about the little fella?” Tanaka mumbled over a mouthful of his rescued potatoes.

 

“You mean, Hinata?” Koushi questioned, with a raise of his brow.

 

“Yeah. Do you really think you’re gonna pick him too? You said so yourself, that’s the only way Kageyama will make it is if Hinata does, right? What are you planning do with a shortie like him?”

 

“Hmm.” Daichi placed his hand to his chin, searching for the best words to explain his train of thought. His solid arms, flush under the thin fabric of his sweatshirt, lead Koushi’s swooning eye up to his broad muscular hands that curled at the sharp edge of his jaw.

 

 _He is just so handsome…_ Koushi’s thoughts were reactionary and he pinched himself in retaliation. Grimacing at the sharp pain as he tried to shake it off.

 

_Stooooooooop._

 

“I think that Hinata… has a unique talent, that I don’t think you’ll find at other companies. He’s likeable. He’s got vitality, energy, personality and it’s all genuine... I’d been wondering for awhile now… What could we do to raise our notoriety? We need to be able to draw more attention. At concerts. In promotions. In general. Without any prior fame, we really need to have some eye-catching material to work with or we’re never going to get anywhere. And I’ve been working my ass off developing that material. We needed something. We needed a catch. An enticement.”

 

“And you think Hinata has something to do with it?” Tanaka asked, his nose and brow scrunched and contorted in skepticism.

 

“Hinata…” Koushi watched Daichi struggling to find the words, and he blushed, biting his tongue and laying his chin on the table.

 

_Please. Stop. You’re too cute._

 

“Hinata... is like… the attraction. He could be… our snare. With his charm and allure… and Kageyama’s flawless technique backing him up, of course... I think that Hinata could become…” Daichi nibbled at his knuckle in anticipation. “The ultimate decoy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 _Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me?_ Shoyou repeated to himself as he absentmindedly shoved the food around his plate in circles, stealing glances across the table.

 

Luckily he’d managed to sit as far from Kageyama as possible, but ironically he was in a position where it was far too easy to keep staring. So Shoyou tried desperately to seem interested in his food, forgetting to really eat it.

 

“You okay?” Yamaguchi asked kindly, a concerned look on his boyish freckled face. “You haven’t even started eating yet…” He added with an awkward laugh.

 

“Oh… um… yeah, sorry.” Shoyou apologized with a tired smile and quickly started shoveling down some of the now lukewarm food.

 

“Not so fast dumbass, you’ll choke.” Kageyama added, but the breathy venom in his voice always caught Shoyou by surprise. And in his race to swallow his food as quickly as possible, he managed to inhale some broth.

 

Naturally, he started choking uncontrollably, and Yamaguchi just sighed, patting him on the back.

 

“I-told you.” Kageyama sighed in aggravation, as Shoyou finally caught his breath in time to give Yamaguchi a thankful smile.

 

_This is all your fault, Bakayama._

 

Shoyou looked down to his plate again, his eyes searching desperately, as if he were going to find answers to his feelings in his kimchi-potatoes. He felt as if he needed a nap.

 

“What’s after lunch?” He asked in a tired breath, looking over to Yamaguchi beside him in an attempt to ignore the others.

 

“Oh… Um… Auditions don’t start until tomorrow. So I think almost everybody just has freetime. That’s pretty rare honestly so you should take advantage of it.”

 

“Whaaaat?” Shoyou whined dramatically. “Are you kidding me? That’s mega lame.”

 

“Sooorry.” Tadashi laughed. “But seriously, just find something fun to do. We rarely even get an hour off around here.”

 

“Well, I guess... We could just hang out! Right!?” Shoyou squeezed his milk box in excitement, squirting milk up over the table that splattered directly into Tsukishima's stew as he lifted the bowl up to his face. Tsukishima just slowly looked up at Shoyou with a shiftless glare.

 

“Really?”

 

“S-Sorry… heheh.” Shoyou gave an apologetic but mostly awkward smile, and Tsukishima only sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

 

“Actually Shoyou… I’d like to hang out… But, I kind of… already have practice… I’m-really sorry!” Tadashi stuttered and struggled to form the apology, laying prone across the lunch table with his hands clasped above his head.

 

“Wah! How commmmme!!? I thought you said it was Free Day? You big liar.” Shoyou whined again, sipping at his straw with a pout when he heard Kageyama give another “Tsk” looking away as he squeezed empty his milk box.

 

“Well, I have a special practice with Suga-hyung so…”

 

 

 

 

 

“Whaaat!”  
“What?”  
Kageyama whipped back around quickly, and Hinata nearly mounted the cafeteria table.

 

“You seriously have special training with the Visual, is it one-on-one?” Kageyama rushed over his words, leaning far over the broad table, gripping at the edge until his knuckles turned white.

 

“Ye-yeah… It’s... no big deal…” Tadashi desperately tried to diffuse the situation, noticing the drawing eyes of the surrounding patrons as the volume of their conversation had risen immensely.

 

“No big deal!?”

 

“Hinata! Please… Stop shouting… Everyone is staring…”

 

“He’s right though, that is a big deal.” Kageyama added calmly as he returned his interest to his lunch tray.

 

“It-it’s not, I swear. At least… I don’t think it is…”

 

“Mannnnn. I’m so jealous. Everyone here is super talented and special, except for me... Oh, that and Salty-shima-sshi too... I almost forgot.” Hinata teased with a flash of his pink tongue, but Tsukki neglected to even acknowledge him with a glare this time.

 

“No, actually. You **are** the only useless one here after all, Short Stuff. Congratulations.” Tsukki added, closing his eyes and casually sipping at his stew. Tadashi watched as Hinata’s face went from pink to red to almost purple before he slammed his fists on the table causing several of the trays to hop up and nearly everyone at the table to wince in utter horror.

 

“You bastard-!”

 

“Hinata!” Suga shouted joyfully with a slap to the small fiery boy’s back that made a loud “Smack!” and washed Hinata over with pale white. Suga leaned over Hinata and glanced around at the other three boys that were all carefully watching. He winked at each of them, wrapping his slender fingers around Hinata’s small shoulders and clenching tightly.

 

“Y-Yessir…”

 

“Would you like me to show you to your dorm? After you’ve finished eating of course.” Suga smiled sweetly, hanging his head to the side as his shimmery silver hair fell delicately from his face.

 

“Oh… Um… S-Sure.” Hinata agreed nervously, unable to draw his gaze from his lunch tray.

 

“Wonderful. You can come grab me whenever you’re ready... Oh, and I’ll see you later, Yamaguchi.” Suga said with another wink and then wandered back over to the table where he’d been eating with the other staff members. 

 

 

 

 

 

Shoyou sat there shivering for a moment before returning to shoveling his food anxiously.

 

“You guys already have dorms, yeah?” He questioned through a mouthful. The two disagreeable ones just glanced up from their trays, and Shoyou turned to look at Yamaguchi who he knew, at least, would talk to him.

 

“Oh… Um… Yeah. I’ve been in the dorms for like... 3 months now?”

 

“Woah! Really?”

 

“Yeah. Um... I’m room #12... in the Even hall.”

 

“The **Even** hall?”

 

“Yeah… The dorms are divided into two halls... Even and Odd. The guy who lived in the room next to mine just moved out, so... you may end up being my neighbor…”

 

“Woah, really?! That would be awesome.” Shoyou bounced up and down in his seat, clutching at the edge of the table. He could hear when Kageyama breath out another annoyed sigh, causing him to whip around his attention back to the bruting boy.

 

_What do you want?_

 

“Where’s **your** dorm, Bakayama?”

 

“Stop calling me that.”

 

“Where. Is. Your. Dorm.”

 

“...Room #9... in the Odd hall. Why do you even want to know?”

 

“I… I’m just curious... don’t be so crabby.”

 

“Yeah, whatever…”

 

_Jeez. This guy._

 

“How about you Tsukishima-sshi?” Shoyou turned to the blonde boy, opening his mouth for a spoonful of rich chocolate pudding.

 

“Mm.”

 

“Come on! Tell us which dorm is yours.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because! Just tell me.” Tsukishima sighed, taking his attention from his meal to look away in annoyance.

 

“#11”

 

“In the Odd Hall?”

 

“Obviously.” Tsukishima smiled with insincerity, scoffing at Shoyou.

 

“You’re my neighbor?” Kageyama questioned, looking significantly puzzled and Tsukishima let out another sigh.

 

“Yes. It would appear so.” He added, picking up his chopsticks and returning to his stew.

 

“Oh.” Kageyama shrugged uncaringly and began eating again. Yamaguchi just started laughing to himself.

 

“What’s so funny?” Shoyou asked with naive curiosity.

 

“Oh… Well, it’s just funny that they’ve been neighbors for so long but they never noticed one another. I don’t even really understand how they managed that… Haha.”

 

“Oh yeah… Yeah! That is weird.” Shoyou turned to the two boys sitting across from him at the lunch table, and raised an eyebrow. “How come?”

 

“What?”

 

“How come you guys never bumped into each other?”

 

Kageyama and Tsukishima glanced at each other for a brief second before each responded with disinterested laziness.

 

“I’m never really in my room.”  
“I never really leave my room.”

 

The two boys answered simultaneously, looking over at one another in surprise. Yamaguchi and Shoyou could only burst into a boisterous fit of laughter.

 

“Ugh...Shut Up.” Kageyama spit out, crossing his arms on the table with a pout.

 

“You two are so annoying.” Tsukishima sighed, stirring his lunch as he looked away in boredom.

 

“Hiiii-Naaaa-Taaaaa! Are you just about ready?” Suga popped in once more, leaning far over Shoyou to inspect his lunch tray. “Looks like it.”

 

“Sure thing! I’m ready. “ Shoyou leaped from his seat, scooping up his tray. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Yamaguchi! Can I have your number? That way, we can eat dinner together again later.”

 

“Oh yeah... Good idea.” Shoyou pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and handed it to Yamaguchi, who casually typed in the numbers while chewing on a bit of stew meat. Shoyou glanced over across the table at Kageyama, who only watched for a moment before sighing and looking away with another roll of eyes.

 

_What. Is. Your. Problem?_

 

“Here ya go.” He handed Shoyou back his phone, and Shoyou quickly tucked it away into his back pocket.

 

“Bye! See you later, Yamaguchi. Oh and uh… Bye Kageyama.” Shoyou added with a shrug, but when those sad grey-blue eyes drifted upwards to meet with his own he could only shudder, as he felt his heart puttering away in his tightening chest.

 

“Bye?” Kageyama only shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Jerk.” Shoyou mumbled, squinting his eyes at him in disappointment then turning to scamper after Suga through the double doors.

 

 

 

Suga walked Shoyou all through the many floors of the production building, indicating where important rooms and places were located in relation to the elevators. After finding their way to the dorm halls, Shoyou was assigned a room and left to unpack his things. He had started to unload some of the boxes and even managed to put sheets on his mattress before getting distracted again.

 

_Even Hall, Odd Hall… huh?_

 

Shoyou’s mind wandered and he stepped out into the hall looking around at the layout of the other rooms. Yamaguchi had been right, and Shoyou was assigned the dorm #10 right next door to his own #12. All the dorm doors were laid out on the same side of the hall in pairs of two, and Shoyou curiously wandered all the way down to the first set of dorms before he noticed another doorway. As he stepped through the door and into the adjacent hall he noticed... another elevator, and around the corner another doorway much like the one he’d just come through.

 

Shoyou stepped through the unlocked door, realizing immediately that he’d entered the Odd Hall as the door clicked shut behind him. Shoyou walked down the hall past dorms 1 and 3, nervously slipping along the wall as someone exited from their dorm and casually walked past him with a nodding greeting that Shoyou could only wince at in return.

 

Then he was there. Dorm #9.

 

He just stood there staring at the door, his quick breaths in time with the pitter-patter of his racing heart.

 

_What am I… Even doing here?_

 

Shoyou sighed, hanging his head and dragging his feet as he walked back down the way he’d come, through the door and around the corner and back into the Even Hall. He had to distract himself, he didn’t want to think about all the icky feelings that were pounding in his head. He pulled out his phone as he let his feet carry him thoughtlessly across the unknowns of the 2nd floor.

 

**1:47 PM: WE R NEIGHBORS U WERE RIGHT**

**1:47 PM: Hinata? ㅇ_ㅇ**

**1:47 PM: Yass. ‘Tis me. >ㅁ< **

**1:48 PM: Lol. Good, I hope we’ll be great neighbors! Welcome to Karasuno.**

**1:48 PM: Yeet! I got dorm #10.**

**1:49 PM: Congrats! ^^**

**1:49 PM: So what are you up to? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**1:52 PM: Oh… Sorry… I’m actually about to start my practice. Suga-hyung should be headed this way now that he’s finished showing you to your dorm. ^^;**

**1:52 PM: Awwwww. Poop. I forgot…ㅠㅡㅠ**

**1:54 PM: Haha, Sorry! You could always hang out with Kageyama or Tsukki. >//<**

**1:55 PM: -_- Ugh. No thanks, I’ll pass.**

**1:55 PM: Oh! You know what!?**

**1:55 PM: WHAT?! What!? Tell me.**

**1:56 PM: On my way over here I heard some American music playing from one of the smaller practice rooms.**

**1:57 PM: American... music?**

**1:58 PM: Yeah! Like hip-hop? I know Tanaka and some of the others like to use American hip-hop to practice choreography. Maybe you could ask him to help you practice. Since you’re bored…**

**1:58 PM: YES. YES. TELL ME WHERE.**

**1:59 PM: Haha. 4th floor. The small practice room on the left at the end of hall**

**2:00 PM: OMG THANK U SO MUCH YAMAGUCHI**

 

Before he could hit send Shoyou was flipping around his cap and bolting down the hall. He anxiously tapped the “UP” button on the elevator until he heard the “Ding!” and jumped in, quickly pressing number “4.” As the floors passed by, Shoyou heard the buzzing of his phone in his pocket again.

 

**2:02 PM: lol it’s no problem, I g2g now but I’ll see u at dinner ^^**

 

He started typing his response as the doors opened and he dashed down the hall, not at all looking where he was going.

 

**2:02 PM YEYYY**

 

Just as he hit send, Shoyou managed to crash right into someone as they were stepping out of the locker room. He smacked into him hard, sending his cell phone flying down the hall and himself down to floor, cracking his head audibly against the tile.

 

“Ow….” Shoyou grunted, clenching his eyes shut and rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

 

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass.”

 

Shoyou looked up at the source of the breathy low voice, but he didn’t need to see to know who it was.

 

_no waaaay._

 

But Shoyou locked up, his body frozen still in fear, his heart shamelessly pumping tingly hot blood all through his tiny body. Kageyama just casually loomed over him as Shoyou cowered, sprawled across the tile floor. His smooth warm skin still glistening with moisture from having just showered, his slick black hair pushed back and dripping wet. Shoyou choked up at his broad muscular body exposed and in the open with only a single damp white towel covering him.

 

_WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

 

“S-S-Sorry... I-It was an accident.” Shoyou slammed his jaw shut and quickly looked away. Feeling a hot rush flushing through his face, he drew his trembling hands to his reddened cheeks.

 

_What the fuck? Why do I feel like I’m gonna pass out?_

 

“You weren’t looking at all where you were going. You could have hurt someone, idiot.”

 

“I-I did hurt myself…” He pouted as he rubbed the bump forming on his skull, trying desperately to focus on anything other than Kageyama.

 

“Pfft. You’ll be fine. Here.” Kageyama huffed, extending his hand to help pull Shoyou from the floor. But Shoyou just looked back at it in terror, his heart dancing around in his rib cage. “Come on. Get up.”

 

“Oh… Thanks.” He reached out and Kageyama’s hands were big and strong and muscular just like him, and yet his skin was much softer than Shoyou had expected. Shoyou grabbed hold of him pulling himself to his feet, releasing his grip, and allowing Kageyama’s hand to slip from his own, leaving him only with a clammy palm and a weird dizzy feeling.

 

“Where were you running off to like that, anyway?” Shoyou was still thinking about the soft brush of skin against skin, and could barely hear Kageyama through the throbbing of his heart in his head.

 

“Oh yeah! I forgot.” He quickly glanced around the room, spotting his phone and then diving for it. “I’m supposed to figure out where that hip-hop music is coming from!” Shoyou thumbed through his texts again, trying to remember the exact room he was looking for.

 

“Hip-hop?”

 

“Yeah! I think somebody may be dancing to it. I’m gonna go check it out. Later!” He took a step forward to dash off once more, but was halted in his tracks.

 

“Wait!” He stopped immediately, standing perfectly still for a few moments.

 

He turned back slowly, tucking his hands into his pockets to keep them from quivering.

 

“Would you... mind… waiting for me…?”

 

“You... wanna come too?

 

“Yeah… I uh… Wanna check it out. I’ll only be a second...”

 

_omg omg omg omg omg omg omg OMG_

 

“Um.. Yeah… I guess... that’s cool.” Shoyou muttered over his shoulder, trying to avoid glancing down over the thin white towel.

 

“Okay, cool. I promise, I’ll be right back.” Kageyama turned and disappeared into the locker room, and Shoyou let out a much needed breath of relief, his hand clenching at his chest; at the mysterious tightness that Shoyou feared might cripple him at any moment.

 

He felt dizzy, and nervous, and nauseated all at the same time. His heart wouldn’t stop racing like that time he had drank too much coffee, and his hands felt all slimy and sweaty. There was no reason for it. It was… illogical. It made no sense.

 

_This isn’t happening… I must have… like the flu or something..._

 

 

 

 

 

_Someone kill me._

 

When Kageyama finally had returned from the locker room he had retired the white towel for a black hoodie and a pair of tapered burgundy sweatpants and a black cap. Shoyou was annoyed to notice they were wearing the same sneakers, but relieved to see that he was free from the white towel.

 

“We’re wearing the same shoes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Look.” Shoyou pointed down to their black and white Vans sneakers as he lead Kageyama down the hall and towards the small practice room.

 

“Hmm. Guess so.” Kageyama shrugged, glancing down at their feet as they walked side by side. They hadn’t gotten far when they could start to hear the music Yamaguchi had described, and Shoyou was relieved to know he hadn’t missed his opportunity. “It’s the hip-hop.”

 

“Yeah! I hear it too. It’s this way!” He shouted with rejuvenated energy, and took off running towards the end of the hall.

 

“What are you running for, dumbass? It’s not a race.”

 

“Says who?” Shoyou teased, flashing his tongue before dashing off again.

 

“Ughhhhhhh.” Kageyama groaned before chasing after him. The two bolted after each other down the long hall, panting and heaving as the hip-hop beats grew louder and louder and they drew closer and closer.

 

Finally, Shoyou spotted the door and with a quick kick, he stuck his foot out before Kageyama who stumbled and fell, sliding across the tile floor and knocking into Shoyou, which sent him tumbling through the double doors and rolling into the practice room. There was a loud screeching sound followed by the slamming of the doors behind him, and then groans of pain.

 

“Woah! Woah! Woah! What the fuck is this?” An unfamiliar voice demanded in surprise.

 

_That’s… not Tanaka-sshi._

 

Shoyou lifted himself up from the floor, looking over the room as the hip-hop music stopped and Kageyama entered through the door, dusting himself off and jutting out his jaw in aggravation, giving Shoyou a menacing glare.

 

Shoyou looked over to the stranger who was now tapping his toe with his arms folded, hanging his head in inquiry.

 

“Who the hell are you kids?” The strange boy urged with a furrowed brow. And Kageyama winced, fearful of being reprimanded by his elder or getting into trouble.

 

But Shoyou didn’t really grasp the tension of the situation. He couldn’t really focus on the situation at all. At this point his mind could only grasp one thing.

 

“Yo-You-You’re shorter than me.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Hinata- You shouldn’t-”

 

“I’m so sorry! It’s just that… This is the first time I’ve looked down on someone since I started at Karasuno! This is so wonderful.” Shoyou laced his fingers together, closing his eyes and coiling his fists beneath his chin as he rocked back and forth in sheer joy.

 

“Wha-? You’ve gotta be kidding me. Is that why you interrupted my dance practice, dude?” The small boy rolled his eyes and looked over Shoyou suspiciously.

 

“Oh no! Actually, I thought it was... Tanaka practicing… I was going to ask if he could teach me some moves.”

 

“Oh really now?” The small boy smirked with a mischievous energy, and Shoyou felt a tingle of electricity running underneath his skin.

 

“Yessir!”

 

“You guys wanna learn some moves?”

 

“Yessir!”  
“Yessir!”

 

The two boys answered simultaneously, straightening their posture, which sent the smaller boy into a fit of energetic laughter.

 

“You guys have been around Daichi-hyung too much, I see. You’re all tense. You can’t dance like that. My name’s Nishinoya by the way. Nishinoya Yu. Are you guys some of the new trainees I’ve been hearing so much about?”

 

“Um… I don’t know… Maybe!”

 

“I think soo… Looks like…” Nishinoya looked the boys over with a scrutinizing eye. Even though he was smaller than Shoyou, he was more mature and more masculine looking, and all of his feature were more chiseled and sharp. His dark messy hair was tucked under a black cap, that matched his black sweat pants and graphic tee-shirt. Shoyou couldn’t help but think the crisscrossed zippers on his joggers were cool, and the tattooed rapper that was printed on his tee-shirt was badass. “You must be Hinata… and… Kageyama?… Suga told me you guys were trouble.” He laughed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. But as he smiled kindly, Shoyou noticed yellow and purple marks on his eye, like a bruise.

 

“H-He did?” Shoyou pleaded with a dramatic frown.

 

“Sure did. But…To be honest. I like trouble. So… Let’s see what you got, then. You boys like to dance?” Kageyama and Shoyou both nodded eagerly. “Sweet. Now, I’m going to show you some of the secret new choreo me and Tanaka have been working on. Then, maybe we can see if you guys can pick it up. Sound like fun?”

 

Shoyou felt his blood pumping with excitement, and he bit down hard on his tongue to keep from screaming. He bobbed his head up and down, nodding again, and glanced over at Kageyama, noticing his tan handsome hands clenched in anticipation.

 

“I’ve got a couple Hip-Hop songs from the US that Tanaka and I have programmed short dances for. Working with this kind of music gives us a lot of inspiration. So check this out…”

 

He played a rowdy and loud song first, and Shoyou caught a chill. He had never heard sirens in a song before, but they certainly gave it a sense of urgency and made him clench his teeth. As the sirens rolled and the raspy voice began shouting out words in English that Shoyou couldn’t understand, his heart started pounding in excitement.

 

He was finally grasping the reality of the situation he was in. He was in a real studio. In a real practice room. With a real choreographer. Listening to American Hip-Hop. Learning a real routine. It was really happening.

 

 _I AM SO STOKED._ Shoyou let out a tiny shrill and Kageyama gave him a raised eyebrow.

 

“Really?”

 

But Shoyou only turned away with a “Hmf” enthralling himself in the performance.

 

As the second verse started, Nishinoya broke his intense concentration and began folding into motion. His arms pumping like fists, and his hands making gestures like Shoyou had seen in American rap videos.

 

With a “Vroom Vroom” Nishinoya broke into the choreography, swinging his fists down and crossing in front of him in time with broad steps. He stepped to the side, crouching down and tossing his head from side to side in time with the beat, then hopping back upright and swinging his arm out in front of him.

 

Shoyou noticed the precision and articulation in his movements, the way his body locked in and out of place. The next sequence involved intricate steps in time with broad aggressive motions, and Shoyou struggled to follow all the movements perfectly. But he was thrilled whenever the song switched verses again and Nishinoya crouched low, leaping into the air with a punching move that made Shoyou clap instinctually.

 

Shoyou could barely follow as Nishinoya hopped backward clenching his hands into fists and stiffening his arms out beside him. He hopped from one leg to the other, swinging his fists above his head in time with the beat. Stepping back and rolling his shoulders, Nishinoya then grabbed his chin with a flick and swung his whole body around with a kick of his right leg.

 

_Wow! So cooooool._

 

He swung his hand behind his head, holding it there as he bobbed up and down with the music. He turned, walking in time with the beat towards the back of the practice room. Then spun around with a few more hand gestures and gun signs for good measure. Then... another jumping punch move, and Shoyou could feel his heart racing in anticipation of possibly learning such a thing.

 

_I wanna try… I wanna try… I wanna try..._

 

He continued jumping from his left to right foot, lifting his arms and flexing to make fists, crossing them over head then hopping down into a crouch. He jumped backwards, rolling his shoulders with the music. Stepping back he reached his fists overhead then crossed them down, beating onto his chest with timed precision, matching his steps perfectly.

 

Shoyou tried to follow each intricate movement with his eyes, his mind naturally absorbing the steps and motions.

 

With a large jumping step forward, he swung his arms down, crossing in front of him. Jumping back into the upright position, he balled his fists at his side. Then a kick with his right foot, and he hopped forward with a bit with a nod.

 

After running around the room he finally crouched down into a dramatic position with his hand to the floor. Slowly, he drew himself up as the music changed, then dropped himself down again only to hop back up with a roll of his fists and then a final jump PUNCH!

 

By the time Nishinoya had walked over to pause the music, Shoyou could feel his whole body vibrating with the electric feeling of anticipation.

 

“That… Was… Awwwwwweeeesome, Nishinoya-sshi!” Shoyou shouted as he rose to his feet, hopping up and down and clapping his hands. Nishinoya smiled humbly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“It’s nothing really. Honestly, Tanaka came up with the whole thing.”

 

“But still! That was amazing! You’re a great dancer.”

 

“Thanks, really! But it’s nothing… Here. Let’s see if you can learn the steps, there are three different parts…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The above mentioned dance was inspired by this:  
> https://youtu.be/E8Z0aWn9T0o
> 
> Hints for future character match-up reveal:  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153416897267/s-wag-suga-lovely-freckles-o-%CF%89-o-bit0613)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153416865382/pinkjonginie-omg-who-gave-this-kid-freckles)


	6. Not A Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear sweet angels.  
> I am sincerely sorry my long absence!
> 
> I was working diligently on this chapter, but life kept getting in the way.  
> (My boyfriend bought me a volleyball for my birthday so... I've been distracted.)
> 
> also, please forgive how long winded and slow moving this little shitty fic is. I... have problems with not wanting to skip anything.  
> but the good news is... MORE CONTENT. right? right? I hope so...
> 
> Season finale of Haikyuu is right around the corner and I feel like a walking dead man.
> 
> But in better news BTS is killing it and won Artist of the Year at MAMA so congrats to my precious sons.  
> https://youtu.be/cCDRnpRjPGA  
> i cry.
> 
> HERE IS YOUR MEDIA CONTENT FOR THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> the dance again:  
> https://youtu.be/E8Z0aWn9T0o  
> THE SONG:  
> https://youtu.be/f4pqxKlKuSA  
> you can start listening at “It sounds like… piano?” for a nice dramatic effect.
> 
> for fun, character teasers:
> 
>  
> 
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/154047197477/bwipsul-happyjinday)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153890269442/myloveseokjin-15-days-of-kim-seokjin-day)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/153528883882)  
> [ x ](http://infiresmanyeeeah.tumblr.com/post/154047183807/jungguk-jaizeeel-hobi-being-hobi)

One thousand fiery needles prickled across the surface of his aching chest, accompanied by a sharp pain like a hot blade had been shoved in his side. Shoyou peeled away the fabric of his t-shirt, which clung to his skin, dripping in sweat. Each of his panicked breaths racing out of his small body as he rushed to regain the energy to speak.

 

“One more.” He could barely cough out the words, but his trembling heart wanted more.

 

“Whaaaat? Not a chance! You two are already late for dinner.” Nishinoya argued through stifled laughter as he jogged over to stop the music, wiping the sweat from his face with his t-shirt.

 

“Wha- No way…” Shoyou swiftly glanced around the room, searching for his phone which he’d ditched off in the corner earlier. Thumbing through, he quickly realized several missed calls and texts. “Shiiit. Yamaguchi-”

 

“Let’s do one more-” Kageyama interrupted, struggling to breath out the tired words and hunching over with his hands on his knees.

 

“A-Are you guys sure you’re not too tired?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow at the two steaming heaps of rapid breathing, his own body shaking with exhaustion.

 

“Yeah, Kageyama-sshi, are you sure you’re not too tired?” Shoyou had spoken before he realized, and he blushed a little only to be startled by another steely glare from the King.

 

“Are _**you**_ too tired?” Kageyama groaned through laboured breaths, his broad chest rising and falling with hurried beats. Shoyou could see the warmth coloring Kageyama’s face, his beautiful skin glistening with sweat. Shoyou could only breath out a frustrated huff through his nostrils, looking away as he nervously licked his lips and curled them under his teeth in an effort to hide his expression.

 

“Mmm- No…” He shrugged, fighting back the warmth of embarrassment that was building up just beneath the surface of his composure.

 

“Then. I’m not either….” Kageyama whipped back around to face Nishinoya with a swift and handsome bow. “Let’s do one more, please sir.” And Nishinoya only laughed and waved him off, pulling the collar of his shirt up once more to wipe the beads of sweat from his chiseled nose.

 

“Fine, fine. Do whatever you want. But you two really shouldn’t go overboard with auditions starting tomorrow morning… I’m gonna head out before Daichi spots me and I get myself into big trouble. See ya around losers!” Nishinoya casually tucked his hands in his pockets as he exited the room with another energetic smile. Shoyou had been wondering what he could have meant by “Daichi spotting him” and “big trouble” when he finally realized... it was only Kageyama and himself left in the room. Alone.

 

“Are you almost rested up?” The subtle sound of hollow breaths that accompanied Kageyama’s shadowy voice sent tremors through Shoyou’s very bones.

 

“Huh? Oh… uh. Yeah, just a sec-”

 

But he had already started getting that sick feeling again. It was… like nausea, only worse because it also sort of felt like panic. His heart was already pounding in his chest from the exertion, but no matter how much time had passed, Shoyou couldn’t slow it down. A thin layer of sweat having washed over his pale flesh, he could only shiver in the cool air conditioning.

 

dugeun dugeun

 

dugeun dugeun

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shoyou was leaning against the wall now with his eyes closed, his whole mind and body centered and focused on slowing down his racing heart. His unruly mind tracking the shifting sound of steps as Kageyama drew closer to him, or maybe, farther away. His heart beats only quickening in the desperate struggle.

 

“Hm? Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s do one more.” Shoyou whispered through rushed weak pants, wrapping the soft fabric of his sleeves over his trembling fists to wipe the cold sweat from his face.

 

“...Ooookaaaay.” Kageyama groaned, walking over to the edge of the room to restart the music, and Shoyou drew a long breath as he widened his stance, opening his eyes and focusing all his energy into not blacking out.

 

As the intro to the music boomed from the speaker and filled the tiny room, Kageyama quickly spun around, jogging over to his spot beside him. Shoyou’s weak unfocusing eyes only just barely following him, plotting out his handsome stature in the blurry muck all around them.

 

“You okay?” Kageyama asked with another venomous breath, and Shoyou felt the familiar sting of Deja Vous. Slowly curling his brow in confusion, he wavered from side to side breathing shakily through fragile stability.

 

“Yeah. I’m _**fine.**_ ” He insisted again with all the plasticity his drained little body could muster, glancing over at Kageyama as his eyes regained their focus and could trace over him like before. Shoyou could watch more shamelessly with no one around to spot him, and each time Kageyama had turned away… he couldn’t hold back.

 

dugeun dugeun

 

dugeun dugeun

 

He stared. Even as they began breaking into the choreography, and Shoyou could barely focus on his own fragile breathing, much less the complex movements, he still stared. Every moment that Kageyama was distracted or his eyes were averted, Shoyou ran over every inch of him. He had remembered the elegant slope of his tan neck, the way his head hung so beautifully above the wide reach of his sturdy shoulders. He had remembered the fine arch of his back, the way his shirt hung just right, revealing hints of his biceps or his shoulder blades.He remembered the way his hands and arms were so structured and sturdy, a web of veins and arteries spreading across the surface of his golden skin like lace.

 

dugeun dugeun

 

dugeun dugeun

 

_What am I doing? What am I doing?_

 

He redirected his focus back onto the diverse steps they had learned. He jumped and punched, swinging his weak arms above his head and rolling his shoulders. But as his body executed the moves, his eyes kept slipping back into the same trap.

 

Shoyou was lost in a panic before he realized he’d lost his vision again. The blurry room now becoming black with only hints of light peeking through. He tried to catch his footing but he stumbled over hitting his knees hard as he crashed to the floor, sending a jolting pain through his body and he whimpered, curling over into himself. Only a moment later, the music stopped.

 

“DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT. I KNEW YOU WEREN’T OKAY!”

 

“I-I’m fine.”

 

“Ugh. Don’t be annoying! Can you even stand up?”

 

“Uh… No.”

 

“Can you see?”

 

“Um… no…”

 

“Ughhhh. Here.”

 

Shoyou was holding himself up on the floor by only his trembling arms. Arms that could usually climb any tree with little effort were now quivering under the weight of his own body.

 

He tried to lift himself, reaching his trembling arm out for whatever Kageyama was handing him, but as he raised his arm towards the direction of the shadowy voice, he faltered, stumbling over again and he felt a warm stiff arm wrap around him from behind, hoisting him back up and onto his feet.

 

“You got it?” The warmth released him as another hot breath brushed across his neck, and Shoyou weakly gasped as chills washed over his entire body.

 

“U-uh…yeah.” He stabilized himself, standing upright for a moment, straining his eyes in an attempt to reverse the black out.

 

He tried to take a step forward, but his legs quickly gave way and he nearly went crashing back down to the hard floor. But just before his knees could touch the ground, the same firm warm grasp had enveloped him.

 

“Oi, Babo. Don’t try to walk.”

 

“Nghhhhh…. S-Sorry.”

 

Shoyou wanted to push him away. He wanted to run away. He wanted to escape back to the start and be at home... in his room... waiting for his mom to call him down for breakfast.

 

But instead... he was buried face first into the chest of a boy who he hated, his hands grasping at his shirt in agony, his fickle heart pounding in his ears.

 

“Here. Take this.” Kageyama carefully leaned Shoyou away, his hand still pressed firmly at Shoyou’s back to keep him from falling over.

 

Shoyou was so painfully aware of that hand. It was so broad and strong, he felt as if Kageyama could hold all of him up with just that one hand. And a warmth rippled outward from Kageyama's touch that sent a shock tingling all throughout the surface of his flesh.

 

And Shoyou realized how close they were, closer than he’d ever been to Kageyama before.

 

_I’m so lucky I can’t see right now._

 

Kageyama’s fingers grazed against him and he shuddered, feeling something hard and plastic pressed firmly against his chest.

 

“Take this.” Kageyama breathed against him and Shoyou reached a weak trembling hand up to find the cool damp touch of a water bottle, and he quickly grabbed hold of it, gasping softly as the other boy's fingers slipped past his own. Only to be jolted in shock as Kageyama’s own hand had found his other, his soft warm fingers pressing into Shoyou’s palm as he drew his hand upwards to reach the the other. “Drink. Or you’ll pass out.”

 

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, Shoyou drank. Leaning against the strength of Kageyama’s arm that held him effortlessly as he trembled like a leaf. He felt the mysterious heat, originating from the hand on his narrow quivering back, and spreading outwards, like poison, throughout his entire body. He drank, and the cool water collided with that heat and Shoyou felt a rush, like steam, pouring out though his every pour, releasing him from the crushing pressure.

 

Finally, the blackness cleared to blurriness and he slowly regained his vision.

 

“You feel any better?” Kageyama leaned over him, his harsh blue gaze penetrating Shoyou’s fragile composure. And as his straining eyes fell over Kageyama's worried expression, he could only look away, his small slick hands fiddling at the nozzle of the bottle.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Kageyama-sshi”

 

“What for?”

 

“I’m sorry for lying earlier… when I said I was okay…”

 

“Yeeeah. That was pretty dumb.” Kageyama breathed out a laugh, and Shoyou felt his heart pitter patter. The familiar warmth creeping over his cold pale face. Shoyou’s resolved weakened for that moment and his eyes were drawn back to him, falling over every slope and crevice as Shoyou swallowed away a million thoughts.

 

“I-I’m so embarrassed.”

 

“Don’t be stupid!”

 

“I-I am!”

 

“Well, that’s idiotic.” Kageyama whipped his head away, his sleek black hair sprinkling cool drops of sweat that crashed against Shoyou’s face and chest like a hammer through drywall. “It could happen to anyone.”

 

“Mmmm..” Shoyou could only look away again, trying to resist his own urges to stare at Kageyama's slick soft neck, sloping under pin straight jet-black hairs and shimmering in a layer a perspiration.

 

He couldn’t grasp whether Kageyama was misunderstanding him or whether he was misunderstanding himself.

 

“Can you stand now?”

 

Kageyama slowly pulled his hands away, and Shoyou felt his body cooling down in the absence of his touch.

 

“Yeah… thanks… by the way…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kageyama just waved it off as he walked away, tossing Shoyou his phone which had been buzzing away unnoticed on the hardwood floor. “Here. Your boyfriend’s calling you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Tadashi hissed through his teeth, blowing up the single lock of hair that hung down his face as he dialed Hinata for the hundredth time.

 

_It’s almost 8pm! The meal room is going to close soon and if I don’t get any food because of that little carrot..._

 

Tadashi stomped through the hallway past the locker rooms after taking the elevator from the dorms, his fingers typing away dozens of messages.

 

**7:38 PM: HINATA!**

**7:38 PM: Where r u???**

**7:38 PM: I’m so hungry!!! ㅠㅡㅠ**

 

Etc. Etc.

 

He was just about to give up, face his fears, and head to the dining room alone, when he heard a familiar tune off in the distance, a hip-hop beat just like the one he’d heard earlier that day.

 

_Wait._

 

It _**was**_ the same tune he’d heard earlier that day, the same tune that he’d mentioned to Hinata.

 

_That little shit!_

 

Tadashi took off, dashing down the empty corridor, his sneakers squeaking loudly as he slid to a stop just outside the door. But before he could push it open, Tadashi was shocked still by a loud “SMACK!” heard from within, then... the music stopped and Tadashi could only hear shouting.

 

“-YOU IDIOT. I KNEW YOU WEREN’T OKAY!” It kind of sounded like… Kageyama.

 

Tadashi peaked through the small vertical window that lined the doorway, his eyes tracing over the mirrored room before finding Hinata huddled over in the center of the shiny hardwood floor. Tadashi’s heart dropped, and he nearly ran to the vulnerable boy, curled up and pale, trembling alone in a tiny frail ball.

 

But, just as before, Tadashi wasn’t near fast enough. Before he could even muster the courage to push through the swinging doors to Hinata’s rescue, Kageyama had rushed to him, scooping him up and putting the wobbly boy back to his feet. His handsome face pouring over Hinata’s pale trembling body with a calm hesitance, and Tadashi swallowed as the mood shifted.

 

From that moment on, he could only watch, observing the two boys cautiously through the narrow window.

 

After assuring that Hinata was standing upright on his own, Kageyama crossed the room to a water bottle that’d been discarded on the floor, shaking it to be sure there was something left inside. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, looking to Hinata as he stumbled and faltered, nearly crashing back down to the floor.

 

Kageyama dashed across the practice room, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist the moment before he collided with the ground, drawing him into himself as both boys rose and fell in a deep sigh. Tadashi tensed up, feeling embarrassed at watching them this way.

 

_Ahh! I’m being creepy...._

 

He wanted to look away. 

 

But… he couldn’t.

 

He just kept thinking about Hinata.

 

Why had he approached Tadashi in the first place?

 

He could remember his words from earlier.

 

_I guess... being alone with Kageyama... makes me kinda nervous…_

 

That’s what Hinata had said.

 

Yet at that very moment...

 

Hinata was latched onto him, his head buried haphazardly in Kageyama’s chest, his tiny hands grasping at him, wrapped tightly in the fabric of his shirt. Kageyama just looked down over the sickly and small boy before turning away, his arms still clenched around him.

 

Tadashi could feel the warming of his speckled cheeks, and he drew his mouth down into an anxious frown.

 

_WOW. NOW I’M BEING REALLY CREEPY. ___

__

__But… he felt he had to stay._ _

__

__He needed to see this… with his own two eyes. It was the right thing to do._ _

__

___Hinata… Hinata came to me for help. He knew… he could see that we were both suffering…. Suffering from the same problem. I’m the only one who can help him. Me. I have to watch, I have to see. So I can know for sure… I’m supposed to be his friend._ _ _

__

__So Tadashi watched carefully, his reluctant ashy eyes monitoring Hinata for any possible signs of weakness._ _

__

__He watched as Hinata’s small body coiled away, wincing at every instance of touch. He watched him shiver and tremble, as Kageyama’s tan handsome hands passed over his own. He watched him break away from eye contact, his tiny chest quaking to draw in desperate quick breaths._ _

__

__Tadashi pulled himself from the doorway, resting his back up against the wall and pressing his cold hard cellphone to his chest._ _

__

___I have to help him!_ _ _

__

__He dialed the number again. speed walking down the hall and then whipping around the first corner he could find as he tucked himself away, curling up in excitement and anxiety._ _

__

__Surprisingly enough, Hinata picked up this time._ _

__

___”YAMAGUCHI! I’m so sorry! I completely forgot about dinner…”_ _ _

__

__Tadashi had lost himself for a moment, his heart beating loudly in his skull and his body wrapped up in a tornado of overwhelming emotions._ _

__

__“Ya-You’re okay...” Tadashi stuttered out the first response he could form._ _

__

___“Wa-Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”_ _ _

__

___Oh yeah!! Stalker! You shouldn’t even know about how he’d almost collapsed…. Keep it together. Keep it together._ _ _

__

__“I-I was worried you got kidnapped or something!! Where have you been?”_ _

__

___Haha! Nice save, Tadashi._ _ _

__

___”I know! I know! I was practicing really really hard, I’m super duper sorry I made you late!”_ _ _

__

__“It’s okay, it’s okay. I forgive you, but... we better meet up right away if we wanna make it before they close up shop.”_ _

__

___”Aiee aiee, Captain.... Where should we meet up?”_ _ _

__

__“Are you still in the practice room? I’ll head your way.”_ _

__

___“Oh…Um...”_ _ _

__

___Oh yeah… He probably doesn’t want to be seen alone with Kageyama after what just happened, SHITE. I fucked up. I fucked up._ _ _

__

__“Eh!”_ _

__

___“Okay. K-Kageyama’s here too, so... we can all go together!”_

 

“O-Okay. Cool. Sounds like a plan, I’ll be there in like a second.”

 

_“See ya!”_

 

Tadashi breathed out a sigh of relief as he ended the call, until his body clenched up again in realization of how awkward he would be around the two of them from now on.

 

_Awww. Why me?_

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t drink nearly enough water when you’re practicing, dumbass.”

 

“K-Kageyama! Leave me alone…”

 

“Well… It's’ true. Plus… you really shouldn’t be skipping meals at your size, don’t you think?”

 

“Ma-My… SIZE?!”

 

“Yeah… you’re tiny.”

 

“T-Tiny!?”

 

“Yeah… You do realize that don’t you?”

 

“Wa-I… that’s completely unfair! I-I’m not-”

 

“Hinata!” Tadashi had already heard them arguing from around the corner and couldn’t help but interrupt.

 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata ran at Tadashi with a rush of energy as if he hadn’t just been trembling on the floor, swinging his arms above his head for a double high-five. Tadashi chuckled as he raised his arms up to meet Hinata’s tiny hands, unable to avoid noticing Kageyama strut up behind him, forcing his clenched fists into his pockets with a roll of his eyes as he glared at the floor.

 

_This is… awkward._

 

“Y-You guys ready to grab some grub?” Tadashi tried to lighten the mood, scratching nervously at the back of his neck. The level of irony made Tadashi feel incredibly itchy.

 

“What about Tsukishima?” Hinata questioned with a pout, cocking his head to the side with a tumble of his wild fiery locks.

 

“Yeah… What about Tsukishima…?” Kageyama butted in aggressively, and Tadashi could feel the force behind his shadowy tone.

 

“Well… I actually don’t have Tsukishima’s number so… I couldn’t meet up with him. Maybe he’ll be there..?” Tadashi turned back towards the elevators, nervously placing one foot before the other as he tried to filter through a river of thoughts.

 

“Reeeally?” Hinata puffed his rosy cheeks, leaning around Tadashi with a curious expression furrowing his slick sweaty brow.

 

“You don’t have his number?” Kageyama added, as his long steps followed closely behind them in the quiet hallway.

 

“W-Why? Is that weird?” Tadashi looked back over his shoulder to the intimidating boy, trying to put on a convincing smile.

 

“He just seemed like he knew you.” Kageyama only looked away again, a response that made Tadashi feel more uneasy; like Kageyama could see right through him.

 

“Yeah! How do you know Tsukishima-sshi, Yamaguchi? Unless! You don’t want to tell us… which is cool too...” Hinata was practically circling around him, and Tadashi wondered how he’d already renewed the energy after having just been completely drained.

 

“Oh… no… it’s okay… Tsukishima and I... used to study piano together when we were younger. We’ve known each other for along time but… We haven’t really been **_friends_** for a while now…”

 

“Why?” Hinata’s question was so straightforward and innocent, and his curious eyes held such sincerity that Tadashi was overwhelmed with disappointment at his own inability to be honest in return.

 

“Oh well… I just… don’t play piano anymore… We just… kind of lost touch.”

 

A lie.

 

“Oh…”

 

_He knows I’m lying._

 

“Yeah... But enough talk about that! I’m starving and you two have made me extremely late for dinner!”

 

_Yeah Tadashi… just blow it off. It’s nothing for you to lie to a friend, is it?_

 

“What!?”

 

“Wa-... Me too?”

 

“Come on, let’s go.”

 

As Tadashi led them down the hall towards the lunch room he tried to shepherd his own mind from looming over the questions that Hinata had pressed him with a moment earlier.

 

No, rather, he was trying to forget about his pathetic attempts at answers. But Hinata and Kageyama never even noticed Tadashi’s worrying or moping, they were far too occupied bickering with each other over their dance choreography.

 

“-What’s that noise?” Hinata interrupted a heated argument about the correct order of a sequence of steps.

 

“It sounds like… piano?” Kageyama answered curiously, cuffing his hand to his ear and leaning against the wall.

 

“I wonder where it’s coming from.” Hinata added, his wild eyes looking all around the hall for the possible origin. Tadashi strained to hear it, the muffled keys echoing so softly in the distance. But he knew, from just that small stifled melody, he was in trouble. He could only walk forward, his feet drawing him into the sound.

 

“Ta-Tadashi! Where you goin’?” Hinata followed after him, and Tadashi felt his own steps hasten as the sound had grown even louder through the broad empty corridors.

 

“Tsukki…” Tadashi breathed the words to life before he realized it, and Hinata only quickened his own pace to follow more closely behind him. Tadashi’s hands nervously tugged at the sleeves of his sweatshirt, and he nearly tripped over his own feet at the pace he was practically stumbling through the halls. But his heart was washed over with the rising and falling of that bitter-sweet sound, and he swallowed away at a painful lump forming in his dry brittle throat.

 

Then.

 

He was there, standing on the precipice of his own nightmare.

 

Tsukishima was leaned over a glossy grand piano in a dusty old recording room, his long handsome fingers dancing effortlessly over the black and white keys. The majestic notes clamored at the world all around him, but Tadashi’s eyes were ravelled up in the long slender arms that swiftly reached from one side of the keyboard to the other with a sweeping grace, his slender back draped sexily in a thin white t-shirt.

 

Tadashi was clasped in a world of nostalgia, numb to all the sensations around him feeling only as his own heart shuttered and splintered into a thousand tiny shards like glass, exploding out from the center, and shredding him apart until there was nothing left.

 

He was rigid, standing there, frozen in time. He’d realized that Hinata, and likely Kageyama as well, were just behind him, watching him as he could only stand there, gaping in awe.

 

But it was all too real, and Tadashi was gripped agony. Tsukishima, for as long as he’d know, had always been undeniably brilliant. Yet... it seemed in Tadashi’s long absence he’d only grown more adept. His playing was so heart wrenchingly natural, and it flowed from his limber long body like water. His melody became a magic, so tempting it felt like dancing in the moonlight, and Tadashi placed a hand to his tan freckled cheek only to find warm tears had begun tumbling from his face.

 

“Ya-Yamaguchi…” Hinata whispered gently, tugging at the hem of Tadashi’s sweatshirt. Tadashi wiped the tears on his sleeve, turning to his concerned friend with a reassuring smile that he’d hoped would hide the pain. But Hinata only pull his mouth up into another pout, puffing his cheeks and furrowing his brow, and Tadashi knew that he hadn’t been fooled.

 

“How long have you been there?” The enchanting melody had stopped and the handsome boy had turned to face them, his glasses glinting in such a way that they hid his expression.

 

“O-Oh… sorry-” Tadashi looked to the floor, dashing through all his palpable thoughts to find the words, any words, but Hinata had rushed in to his rescue in his own natural way.

 

“Tsukishima!!! You’re so amazing!!” Hinata jumped up in down in excitement as he dashed towards Tsukki who was adjusting himself nervously on the piano bench. Tadashi whipped around, feeling the need to turn away, only to find Kageyama moping again. This time he was leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pockets, his cool blue eyes drawn far off to the end of the hallway, his powerful aura chilling the air.

 

“Not really, spaz. I just practice more than you...”

 

“It was sooooo pretty. Play it again!”

 

“...No way.”

 

Once Tadashi finally regained his composure, he gathered the confidence to interrupt.

 

“We should be headed to dinner now. Would you like to join us?” Tadashi held his breath, surprised at himself for addressing Tsukki directly.

 

“Y-Yeah…” Tsukishima glanced nervously over at his bag and other belongings that were stacked on the table beside him, his marble face dotted with hints of pink that burned through Tadashi like sunlight across the bloodstained sky at sunset.

 

Tadashi tucked his clammy hands safely back into his sweatshirt.

 

“Cool! Let’s go, let’s go, Tsukishima-sshi!” Hinata had grabbed hold of Tsukishima's broad shoulders, jumping and using his height to propel himself even higher into the air.

 

“Calm down, babo!”

 

“Kageyama! Go away!”

 

Tadashi lead the four boys towards the lunchroom, his mind sailing on a sea of lost thoughts, his feet racing one after the other until he was almost gasping for breath.

 

“Yamaguchi… Can we slow down?” Hinata whined.

 

“Yeah, Hinata almost passed out earlier, so we should be careful.”

 

“I-I did not!” Hinata flushed bright red, pushing Kageyama who stumbled backwards bumping softly into the wall behind him. 

 

“Yeah you did.”

 

“N-No. I didn’t!”

 

“Yes. You did.”

 

“NUH UN.”

 

“Please, stop being stupid.” Tsukishima interrupted flatly and Tadashi couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“HELLO BOYS!!” Sugawara-sshi was suddenly beaming mischievously at them from around the corner, as they finally approached the lunchroom. Tadashi grasped at his chest, checking for the faint pounding of his exhausted heart. “Why are we so late for dinner, boys?” He said, winking at Tadashi then folding his arms.

 

“S-Suga-sshi! We’re so sorry we’re late.” Hinata dashed forward, bending over and begging with his fingers laced together above his head as if in prayer.

 

“Haha! And you expect me to let you eat in the dining hall when you’re so nasty and sweaty like that? What were you two doing anyway?”

 

“Practicing.”

 

“Yeah! Practicing.”

 

“W-What were you practicing? Assignments aren’t until tomorrow...”

 

“Nishinoya-sshi taught us some moves! It was wicked! He was like bow-bow! And then we were like pew-pew! And then we-”

 

“Nishinoya?” Suga interrupted, his tone notably less flowery than before and his voice trailed off as if he’d remembered something he wished he hadn’t. He brushed another silvery strand from his glowing face, and Tadashi could spot the glimmer of wetness in his beautiful eyes.

 

Kageyama and Hinata both looked to their senior, instinctively sensing the latent tension beneath the question.

 

“I-Is something wrong, hyung-nim?”

 

Tadashi kind of chuckled at Kageyama’s tactfulness in the face of such human emotions. He had gotten the feeling Kageyama was sort of… cold and robotic.

 

“Sorry, boys. I was just surprised, is all.” He shined a delusive smile at them before turning away. “You see… Nishinoya-hyung is supposed to be suspended currently.”

 

“Suspended?”

 

“What!? No way! What foooor?”

 

“It-It’s a long story. We can talk over dinner, come on.” Sugawara motioned his hand towards the doors at the end of the hall and the bustling group of boys followed after him. 

 

As they entered the empty room, there was only empty tables littered with half-empty trays and trash, and only a handful of employees speedily cleaning up the mess.

 

“Suga-hyung, why haven’t you eaten dinner already?” Tadashi felt it was suspicious to see Sugawara there so late, and alone as well. He was nearly always accompanied by either Daichi or Tanaka-sshi. 

 

“Oh, that. Yeah, Daichi and I were discussing some of the assignments for auditions tomorrow, and we got a little carried away. Before I realized it, dinner time had long passed.” He grabbed a tray and began looking over what little food remained under the heat lamps, his soft pink lips nibbling over his pale fingers as he struggled to make a decision.

 

“What kind of assignments!?” Hinata pressed excitedly, swinging his empty lunch tray above his head wildly, forcing both Kageyama and Tsukishima to dodge, each leaning away in horror.

 

“Haha! Well, let’s see… there are a few different sections of the audition process so we tried to separate everyone into large groups and then we’ll rotate to each different aspect, to get a feel for everyone’s strengths and weaknesses.” He reluctantly lopped some gooey casserole onto his tray, his mouth and eyes wide with disgust, and the four younger boys chuckled.

 

“What are the different aspects? If you don’t mind me asking.” Tsukki’s voice was low and smooth, and Tadashi clenched the edge of his cold aluminum tray as a jolt of electricity traversed his spine.

 

“Ah! Are we interested all of a sudden? I thought you said you didn’t want to dance like a freak-”

 

“I apologize.” Tsukki interrupted. Suga sort of jolted, looking up at the tall youngster with flawless flushed cheeks as his sudden movement caused several of his beautiful shimmery locks to fall back into his face. “I was rude earlier, I realize-”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I spoke with Daichi, and… I understand now… the kind pride that comes with the world of hip-hop.” Suga’s eyes glinted as he pushed the glittering locks from his face, sliding his tray down the line. Tsukki stood there concentrating; observing and dissecting the emotions of the person before him. Tadashi always knew Tsukki to rarely be the kind of person to get offended by someone’s nasty words. If someone was being nasty, Tsukki always figured there was something bothering that person. He could diffuse nearly any situation if he really wanted to.

 

“I am sincerely sorry, if my behavior got you in trouble with Daichi.” Tsukki’s words weren’t intended to be offensive but the way Hinata audibly gasped and the way Suga-sshi turned his head so quickly.... Tadashi pressed his tray to his chest in anticipation, sending his snack cup falling to the ground. There was a long tense pause, which was awkwardly interrupted by a sweet little lunch lady offering them cookies and cakes and Tadashi felt obligated to take them all as he nervously avoided the mounting tension.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You seem upset… If you got yelled at, or…”

 

“Daichi would never yell at me.” Suga snapped ferociously as Hinata clamored to snatch a few of Tadashi’s snacks with bright smiling eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I don’t know Daichi and I don’t know you. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“Why are you being so polite all of a sudden Tsukishima, what do you want?” Suga’s question was loaded but his face wore a gorgeous smile that Tadashi expected was one of forgiving curiosity.

 

“I’m… interested in this concept that Daichi was explaining to me… I need to know more about the audition process.”

 

“Wooooah! Daichi told you whaaaaat?!” Hinata’s screech echoed through the empty lunchroom.

 

“He explained the concept... to you? Tell us.” Kageyama pressed in a flat serious tone.

 

Tsukki just nervously tucked his hand in his pockets, curling his shoulders up so that his hoodie hid his face.

 

“Well, then… So you are interested after all, I was hoping you would change your mind, you know... Daichi really favors you. I think.... he likes your style.” Suga finished serving his tray with another beautiful effortless smile, snatching a strawberry milk and spinning around to face the room full of dirty tables.

 

Tadashi watched the horrified expressions on Kageyama and Hinata’s faces as they looked from Suga to Tsukki again and again in disbelief.

 

“WHAAAT?! Daichi favors Salty-shima?! What kind of shit is that?”

 

“Are you completely serious? He… likes his style? What style? I don’t really see…”

 

“Will you two idiots shut up?” Tsukki faced away from them as he finished serving his meal, grabbing a milk and then quickly shuffling over to clear a spot beside Suga-hyung.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ya-Yamaguchi! Tell me what it means! Why does he like Tsukishima’s style?” Shoyou could only pout after having just heard news that Tsukishima was probably a more likely pick than himself.

 

“I-I don’t know, Hinata. Maybe it’s…” Yamaguchi stuttered over his words as he awkwardly filed into the last seat at the table between Tsukishima and Shoyou.

 

“Hip-hop, is a delicate subject. Something I understand literally nothing of myself. But, this is… essential to Daichi’s concept. The eye for hip-hop. Daichi sees this in Tsukishima, and that’s why I think he has a good chance of getting chosen.”

 

“Wow! … No fair…” Shoyou whined, stretching across the table with tears in his eyes.

 

“Seriously? Hip-hop, is the concept?” Kageyama questioned with a mouthful of food, and Suga just sort of shook himself in disgust turning his head and looking to his own tray.

 

“Does that surprise you? Daichi is a rapper after all.”

 

“WHAT!? Really? That’s… so cool!” Shoyou was far too excited to even acknowledge his tray, he was just bouncing about in his seat, gripping the edge of the table to keep from falling backwards.

 

“Eat, dumbass. Or you’ll faint.” Kagayama pointed his chopsticks at Shoyou from across the table and Shouyou froze, a sharp pain shooting through his chest.

 

“Ughhhh.” He looked down at the lukewarm muck that was heaped onto his tray, trying to feel appetized.

 

“Yup! He’s really great too. I auditioned several times at several places before I was chosen. But Karasuno sought Daichi out. He was selected for his talent, and when the President realized Daichi was a natural leader he began investing into this group.”

 

“So does that mean there won’t be any room for vocalists or people who can’t do hip-hop?”

 

“Yeah! What if I can’t rap at all!?” Shoyou trembled at the sudden realization that he had no concept of how to write or perform a rap and would certainly never get chosen for such a skill.

 

“No, no. Don’t misunderstand. Hip-hop, is only the aesthetic of this group, like… the concept, but it isn’t necessarily the genre. There will still be idols, there will still be vocals.”

 

“Soooo cool!” Shoyou started bouncing in his seat again until he felt the familiar prickling of the skin on his neck where Kageyama’s smoldering glare was digging into his flesh, and he quickly returned his attention to the unappetizing food smeared across his cold aluminum tray.

 

“Oh, Suga-sshi… You never told us… why Nishinoya-sshi was suspended from the company?” Yamaguchi mumbled over a bite of food, with his hand over his mouth.

 

“Oh. Yes. I had forgotten.” Suga frowned; his head looming over his tray, his beautiful silvery hair hanging down across his glowing skin to hide his tearful expression. 

 

“Is it… a sad story, Suga-hyung?” Shoyou asked tenderly, reaching past the others to place a single hand on the back of his shoulder.

 

“Oh, no. Please, don’t worry! I’m mostly just sentimental. You see… this is the second group Daichi formed. The first one… never got very far.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yes… Once before, Daichi took a group to the Junior Block Bank, the same competition that you two participated in, Hinata, Kageyama.”

 

“Oh yeah!”

 

“Yes… We had practiced for months and were prepared for great success but…”

 

“You were defeated?” Kageyama suddenly tore interest away from his meal to participate in the conversation, and Shoyou could only glance over him before needing to look away once more.

 

“Yes… We were crushed. We made it through a few rounds but, there were some… impossible walls for us to overcome.”

 

“That hardly explains Nishinoya’s suspension.” Kageyama added with a sip of his milk box.

 

“I wasn’t finished…. Losing would have been fine. If we could have kept it all together but… Back then… We were young and weak… We thought we could win, and when we were defeated so easily… It changed us… Several members, couldn’t stop blaming themselves and never recovered… Nishinoya and our lead vocalist… Asahi… were extremely close. After Nishinoya found out that Asahi was trying to nullify his contract… He lost it. They fought, apparently things were extremely physical. I wasn’t there but I saw the look on Daichi and Tanaka’s faces afterwards and… I saw all the blood that had to be cleaned out of the practice room…”

 

“Woah... creepy…” Shoyou gasped in terror.

 

“Regardless... the President had Nishinoya suspended for a month to cool his head.”

 

“That seems kind of severe for a loss…” Tsukishima added casually between bites.

 

“It wasn’t just that we’d lost. We’d given up on winning... Nishinoya is… one of the most talented members of the company. Actually, I’d say he was the most talented member until the day you joined, Kageyama. We needed him and… He needed Asahi… but... the spotlight is a heavy burden for most people…”

 

“Did he succeed?” Kageyama interrupted in a rude disinterested tone as he continued dining on his lukewarm muck.

 

“Did who succeed?” Suga questioned with an annoyed hiss.

 

“This Asahi… at nullifying his contract?”

 

“Oh… Um. I think it’s still being processed.”

 

“He probably won’t. It’s… nearly impossible to do.” Kageyama continued eating with little care for the others, but Suga could only glare back at him his beautiful jaw drawn taught in awe of the young boy’s bitter honesty.

 

“Then, how’d you do it, Kageyama-sshi?” Shoyou was naturally curious, but he sort of quivered in surprise that he’d asked his question allowed.

 

“I… had leverage.” Kageyama added, as he finished his meal and drained the last of his milk box.

 

“In the end...I don’t know what this group will be without Nishinoya, and... I don’t know what Nishinoya will be without Asahi… to be honest, I’m kind of scared.”

 

Shoyou swallowed at the shock of his elders words, a feeling of uncertainty washing over him like a chilling rain.

 

“Nishinoya wants to perform. We’ll just have to hope that it’s enough.” Kageyama muttered confidently, and Shoyou could only ruffle his brow and squeeze his fists in frustration. Kageyama was so effortlessly cool, he was just talking with and giving advice to their senior, and the visual, like it was nothing.

 

_Ugh. How annoying._

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but... you never finished explaining the division of aspects for the auditions tomorrow.” Tsukishima had his hands in his lap, his head leaning down as he addressed their elder in a surprisingly polite tone.

 

“Oh! Yes, you’re right, Tsukishima. My apologies, I got carried away. I’ll make this quick…”

 

 

 

 

 

_The Aspects of an Idol - Dance, Vocals, Writing, Visuals, Acting, Modeling, Language…_

 

It seemed like more than he was expecting, and Shoyou had focused mostly on dancing up until now.

 

 _uuughhh…. My singing is... mediocre. I’m pretty sure… I’ve never written anything in my life. I’m not near as attractive as Suga-sshi or... Kageyama…. I don’t think I’m smart enough to act… I’m probably not good looking enough to model... Annnnd I only know Korean!_ Shoyou anxiously ran through his inner ramblings as he awaited Yamaguchi on a hallway bench.

 

Shoyou and Yamaguchi had decided to hang out after finishing their meal, Shoyou still had a quite a bit of unpacking to do and he wanted to talk about some of the things he’d learned from Suga-hyung during dinner. He was also excited to get to know his new friend, and potential bandmate.

 

But Yamaguchi had something personal he needed to discuss with their elder, and he’d asked Shoyou to wait for him, so Shoyou kicked nervously at the air as he fidgeted impatiently.

 

Alone in the vast empty corridor, Shoyou felt the familiar sting of anxiety and loneliness. A feeling he’d been expecting at this being his first of many nights away from home and his family. But his day had been more overwhelming than he’d expected, and he felt hot tears rushing to his tired eyes.

 

_The King._

 

He shook it off. After the long draining day that he’d had, Shoyou didn’t understand how could be thinking about that shithead.

 

_That handsome… talented… perfect shithead._

 

“Oi.”

 

Shoyou flinched, slowly turning his head to acknowledge the looming dark figure that had suddenly appeared behind him.

 

Of course.

 

It was Kageyama. His ebony hairs casting a dark shadow just over his gorgeous eyes.

 

“...Huh?”

 

“Catch.”

 

Before Shoyou could barely even gasp as Kageyama reached back, tossing something high above Hinata’s head so he had to reach both his arms up to catch it. When he opened his clasped hands he discovered a chocolate pudding cup like the one he’d had for lunch.

 

“Woah.”

 

“Eat it.”

 

“Okaaaay… but… why?”

 

“You like sweet things... right?”

 

“Um… yeah…”

 

“Well if you pass out during practice again it's gonna start to interfere with auditions. So eat up.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Shoyou just looked down at the pudding sitting in his cupped hand, lost in the white noise buzzing away between his ears.

 

_Wait… Is he…. Being nice to me? This guy?_

 

“Where’d you even get this?”

 

“I snatched it from the lunch line.”

 

“You STOLE IT?!”

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Kageyama shuffled over to the bench where Shoyou was sitting and pulled out another pudding cup and two plastic spoons. He pulled the lid from the cup as he sat down beside Shoyou, leaning back as he licked the pudding from the top and handed Shoyou a spoon.

 

 _What is even happening?_ Shoyou reached out for the spoon, eyeing the other boys fingers when he remembered the anxious way his heart had accelerated when he’d touched them before.

 

“Thanks, pudding thief.”

 

“Shutup, fuckhead. Don't be ungrateful.”

 

“I’m nooot! Don’t be like that! I was just being playful.”

 

“Ha... You’re not cute.”

 

“Pfft. Whatever. You wish.” Shoyou teased, scarfing down a tasty bite of the chocolatey pudding. His eyes peering over to the boy beside him as his handsome tan cheeks pulled back ever so slightly in a half- cocked smile. And Shoyou’s chest tightened again, and his body felt heavy and hot, as if someone had just poured molten gold down his throat.

 

 _For fuck’s sake…_ He swallowed it away, pulling his disobedient gaze back to the floor.

 

“Thanks…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kageyama finished his snack and turned his head around looking to a waste bin that was far down the hall, then looking over at Shoyou again to see if he had also finished.

 

Noticing, Shoyou hurriedly took the last few bites then handed Kageyama the empty cup, his nervous mind forgetting about the sensitivity to touch and his own hand brushed against the soft warm center of Kageyama’s palm and his molten gold turned to splintering glaciers that stabbed through his heart with icy fervor.

 

He just sat there, grasping at his own hands to keep them from trembling as Kageyama walked off towards the bin.

 

“Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting so long...” Yamaguchi called out as he entered from one of the double doors at the far end of the hall. Shoyou was lost in a daze and could only turn to him, unable to speak or smile, he knew his teary eyes and flushed cheeks were likely noticeable.. “Y-You okay? Is that Kageyama-sshi?”

 

Shoyou turned to see that Kageyama had emptied his hands and was walking away, and Shoyou felt his heart sink in his chest and the warm blood that was flushing his cheeks moments earlier draining from his face.

 

_H-He’s leaving?_

 

“Where are you going?” Shoyou called out unconsciously, and Kageyama stopped in his tracks, waiting for a moment but never turning to face them.

 

“To bed. Get some rest.”

 

“Mm… T-Thanks again!”

 

“I told you, don’t mention it.”

 

“Kageyama!.. I’m…” Shoyou could see Kageyama was waiting patiently for him to finish and he could feel his blood pressure growing by the second “I-I’m going to get you that spot. I can do it.”

 

There was a long pause and Shoyou swallowed hard, his throat feeling dry and brittle from panting nervously. But Kageyama just breathed out another venomous tired laugh, melting away Shoyou’s trembling and sending tingles over the surface of his skin.

 

“Rest first. Then we’ll see.”

 

And then he was gone.  
Shoyou felt this heavy burden lifted from his shoulders. Yet, simultaneously, a sharp pain settling into to his chest.

 

“What was that about? Are you okay? You look… pale.”

 

“Yeah… let’s head to my room…”

 

“Are you sure, you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah! Don’t worry! What was your meeting about…?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, Yamaguchiiii. What’s your story?” They had made it back to Shoyou’s dormitory quickly since he was practically running there, anxious to be in any safe space so he could clear his head. As he started to unpack his belongings, his mind kept wandering to… unwarranted thoughts, so he tried to think of anything to distract him.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Come on! Tell me.”

 

“Wha- Oh me… Haha. Really there’s… no story.”

 

“Well there’s gotta be some kind of story! You weren’t just born at Karasuno.”

 

“Yeah well, I haven’t been here that much longer than you have, honestly. I’m just an art school dropout. I pretty much can sing, but… that’s about it…. There. My story.”

 

“Lol. You’re right, that is super boring.” Shoyou teased with a mischievous grin. Yamaguchi curled his lips in frustration swinging his arms wildly as he reached and grabbed for Shoyou who dodged easily even with his arms full of boxes. “But seriously… What do you think happened between Asahi and Nishinoya, it sounded super violent…”

 

“Yeah… I don’t even want to think about stuff like that, it just makes me sad…” Yamaguchi pouted, as he melted into the mattress of Shoyou’s bed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Shoyou started diligently unboxing, tucking his clothes haphazardly into drawers, and randomly shoving things in any place he could find.

 

“You never really explained how you stopped being friends with Tsukishima…” Shoyou watched carefully to see his new friends reaction, he was sitting so still and peaceful that it was easy for Shoyou to spot the way he trembled at the mention of Tsukishima’s name.

 

“It’s... kind of a personal story.” Yamaguchi kept his eyes closed, but he burrowed into himself, curling into a ball and flushing a bright pink.

 

“Well, we’re friends, right?! You can tell me anything, and I promise, I won’t share it with anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Shoyou stood upright, drawing and “x” over his heart to indicate his seriousness. Yamaguchi only laughed, laying his freckled face on his knees which he’d wrapped his thin arms around and drawn into his chest.

 

“Hinata… I… don’t think you’d want to hear a story like this one. It’s not… the kind of story you think it is.”

 

“Well… What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It’s just... I know you’d be surprised and it may be… too soon for you.”

 

“Too soon… for me? What does this have to do with me?”

 

“Well… you were the one who said that you and I might be the same, right?”

 

“...And you said… we weren’t the same… Why was that?”

 

“The same reason I don’t want to tell you what happened between me and Tsukishima. Because… I didn’t want to bear the burden of telling you something that might hurt you.”

 

“...Hurt me? Yamaguchi! What the hell are you talking about you're freaking me out.”

 

“Hinata... Why did you approach me?”

 

“Well… I saw you.... and you seemed pretty nervous like Tsukishima made you scared... like you wanted to run away. It… kinda reminded me of myself.”

 

“And… Kageyama… Kageyama is the one that makes you feel this way?”

 

“...Well, ye-yeah…”

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Huh?” Shoyou felt warm and anxious, like he’d just opened a box of horrors and unleashed a monster that he wasn’t prepared to face. He swallowed.

 

“The feeling that you get whenever you’re with Kageyama, what is it like?”

 

“I… I don’t know.”

 

“Do you ever feel sick...?

 

Like faint, and excited at the same time…. 

 

Almost like... you want to explode or vomit from all the pressure that’s building up inside of you?...

 

Kinda like... your heart is a prisoner in your own chest... desperately beating at the walls and trying to break free?...

 

Orrrr... does it feel like imaginary chains are tugging away at you?...

 

Do you ever break into a sweat... no matter how cold the room is?...

 

Or do you ever shiver and feel a chill... no matter how warmed up your body is?...

 

Is it overwhelming?...

 

Does it feel like torture?...

 

Because I… I know that feeling.”

 

Shoyou could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks, the heavy drops falling from his chin to plop down on the cold tile floor.

 

“Y-Yamaguchi…”

 

“Hinata, I… didn’t want to do this. I would never want to do this.”

 

“Y-You’re… scaring me.”

 

“But, you.... You’re a good friend, Hinata. You wanted to help me!… And I… I want to be able to do something for you in return…”

 

“Yamaguchi! Just spit it out! I...I can’t take it anymore...”

 

“I think you are… misinterpreting your feelings, Hinata.”

 

“Misinterpreting my feelings? H-How?”

 

“Well… earlier… I didn’t mean to but… I sort of saw you with Kageyama… I remembered the way you said being alone with him made you nervous so… I watched you. I noticed things... in your reactions, probably like you’d done with me before… things that resonated with me, and seemed familiar… much like my own feelings.”

 

“So... we are the same…”

 

“Hinata… You… I…”

 

“Please, just tell me.” Hinata swallowed.

 

“Ugh… Hinata I think that... you have a crush on Kageyama.”

 

“...Huuuh?”

 

“Have you ever had a crush... on a boy before?”

 

“Whaaaat?! N-NO! Never! I- I don’t have a crush on a boy now! What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Then all those feelings I described to you… None of them seemed familiar?”

 

“Well… I mean yeah, b-but…”

 

“Hinata.... think about it.”

 

“What!? N-No… No way am I gonna think about it. That’s just… not possible. I hate Kageyama’s stinking guts.”

 

“You sure he doesn’t…. I dunno... maybe like you?”

 

“WHAAAT? Yamaguchi. Stop being ridiculous, you’re making me feel like I’m going to pass out again.”

 

“I’m… just saying.”

 

“Just SAYING?! This is all crazy talk! I’m… I’m… I’m only nervous around Kageyama because… he’s really awesome... and perfect... and practically already famous, and I’m probably just… i-intimidated.” Shoyou could sense the burning sensation in his face, and he sighed blowing air up to brush the hair from his eyes.

 

“Suuuure.” Yamaguchi cocked a mischievous grin, nibbling at the tip of his tongue in smug satisfaction.

 

“Don’t. Don’t… sure me. It’s true! I… I… don’t have a… it’s not possible...” Shoyou pouted, feeling warm tears gathering in his eyes once more.

 

“I told you, you don’t want my help.” Shoyou heard the squeaking of the bed as Yamaguchi climbed to the edge and hopped down.

 

“Does that mean… that you have a crush on Tsukishima? Is that the reason you won’t talk to him?”

 

“Just… don’t be stupid, Hinata.” Yamaguchi addressed him but his back was to Shoyou, and his words fell to the doorway. “From experience, I can assure you…” Yamaguchi opened the narrow door, leaning against the barrier and sticking out his leg to keep it from shutting behind him. “Denial is... much much more dangerous than restraint… Now... Get some rest, auditions start first thing in the morning.”

 

And then he was gone. And Shoyou was left there alone, a feeling he expected to be overwhelming but now so even more. He could feel a stampede of wild horses rampaging through his abdomen.

 

_I._  
_Do not._  
_Have a crush.  
_ _On Kageyama._

_It…. is not possible._

 

Shoyou laid on his back staring up at the ceiling of his dorm for quite a while, his mind running through the events of his day.

 

_I was just… nervous._

 

He remembered the pudding cup, and Kageyama’s smile, and that sad feeling Shoyou had felt when he walked away without saying goodbye. He remembered burrowing into Kageyama’s firm broad chest and his handsome smell, the way it made his own heart pound in his ears. He remembered crashing into him in the hallway, and the way that thin white towel made him feel feverish and sick like he would faint. He remembered the prickling of his skin when Kageyama breathed against his neck, and tugged at the threads of his jeans. He remembered the dream. And the boner. And… And…

 

Shoyou turned over curling into a ball and wrapping his pillow around his head to muffle the sound of his screams.

 

“WAAAAAAAHHH! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!”

 

_He is super hot. I have been thinking that all this time haven’t I… I mean… He has nice skin and he’s so tall and his hair is perfect… Like his smile, I can’t even believe that really happened… Oh god, when I saw him with his shirt off… I thought I was gonna die… that… can’t be a good sign…_

 

_**DING DING** _

 

It was a message. From his sister.

 

 **9:25 PM: Sho-oppa! How was your first day at Karasuno?**  
Hot tears began falling down his flustered face as he typed away.

 

**9:25 PM: It was okay… I’m pretty tired. ^^;.**

 

He trembled, wrapping himself around his pillow as he held back the sobs.

 

_**DING DING** _

 

**9:25 PM: Awwww. I bet it was fun!**

**_DING DING_ **

**9:25 PM: Did you learn any new moves?**

**_DING DING_ **

**9:25 PM: Do you like your dorms?**

**_DING DING_ **

**9:25 PM: Did you make any friends?**

**_DING DING_ **

**9:25 PM: DID YOU MEET ANY HOT BOYS?**

 

Natsu swift messages rolled in one after the other as Shoyou softly cried into his pillow. When he finally looked over at his phone, he glanced over them until his hands started cramping up at the last message.

 

**9:26 PM: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**9:26 PM: no.**

**9:26 PM: Natsu. I’m sorry. I love you, but… I’m exhausted. Let’s talk tomorrow, kay?**

 

He laid back into the lumpy dorm mattress, and stared up at the chipping paint on the ceiling.

 

_Denial? Pfft._

 

**9:26 PM: ㅠㅡㅠ Fiiiine. You better tell me all about it tomorrow!**

**9:26 PM: Good night, Sho-oppa! Fighting!**

 

Shoyou turned over, wrapping his blanket over his head and his knees around his pillow as he curled into a ball.

 

_I… **can’t** have a crush on Kageyama._

 

And he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to any EXO-L's out there cause I got nothing but love for ya boys and they'll be coming up in just a few chapters.  
> Congrats on winning album of the year!
> 
>  
> 
> See u all next time with some actual auditions and actual dance practice.  
> WOO HOO!
> 
> teaser:  
> https://youtu.be/EBzr2udonZI

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You!
> 
> Don't forget to tell me if anything offends you or if you have any suggestions in the comments below.


End file.
